This Year's Girl
by SimplyxEmma
Summary: A story that involves a prophecy, strange dreams, a meddlesome Uncle Iroh, and a second chance at love. Because when it's meant to be, Fate will find a way. Literally. Full summary inside. Post-war series. AU.
1. Before

Summary: Katara has suffered brain damage from an accident that has stripped away her memories of the war. She is learning to cope with life by living at home in the South Pole with her father and Gran. Often times, she has these dreams. Having no idea what they mean, she assumes they are just a part of the world she dreamt about whilst in her coma. But what she doesn't realize is, is Fate has decided to take matters into her own hands to get things back to the way they are supposed to be. They're not just dreams; they're the future that is supposed to be.

_As it is written, so shall it be._

* * *

**Six months after Sozin's Comet. One week before the accident.**

* * *

The night was alive with happiness: the familiar scent of salt water in the air, the light breeze made the trees sing in the distance, and the happy chatter of her loved ones surrounded her. Katara was sitting at one of the few tables that had been set up outside of the Celebration Temple on Kyoshi Island. Her brother had just gotten married, and the reception was already in full swing.

Toph wasted no time in spiking the punch bowls, and Sokka was already unstable on his feet. His wife, Suki, seemed very eager to get him alone-she was grabbing him in rather suggestible places. Katara remained seated, however, and basked in the refreshing feeling of everyone being together again. It had been a long time since the five of them - Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and herself - had been in the same place. Together. Like a family.

Family. The word struck her with too much pain. It had been six months since the war ended. Six months since the demise of Fire Lord Ozai and the Avatar. Aang, the boy Sokka and her had found in the iceberg. Aang, the boy whose destiny intertwined with hers. She left her home, everything she was used to, she had left it all behind to help him on his journey. Six months may have passed, but it still felt like just yesterday they discovered their bodies near the Earth Kingdom port. Katara felt a lump rising in her throat, and painfully swallowed it.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" The all-too familiar voice of the Fire Lord asked. His presence brought her back to reality and her eyes connected with amber ones. She feigned a smile as she watched him lower himself into the empty seat to her right. He looked handsome in his fancy black and gold robes.

"Maybe once or twice," she replied joking. "But it's okay, it doesn't hurt to say it more than once. Have I told you how handsome you look?" A sly smile crossed her lips as Zuko sized her up silently with his eyes.

"Maybe once or twice."

After Zuko's coronation two days after the war, Katara could not bring herself to leave the Fire Nation. Home would not feel like home, she explained. She had been traveling the world for nearly a year. Exploring every nation. Running away from, or taking down the people who stood in their way for peace. She could not simply return to the South Pole because she felt as if it had nothing left to offer her. Aang's death also had a big part in it, but she liked to keep that to herself.

But staying in the Fire Nation meant spending a lot of quality time with Fire Lord Zuko. Everyone was equally as torn about Aang's death as she was, and the two of them found comfort in each other. First, they talked about memories. The good and the bad. They shared their most deepest secrets. Katara admitted to being set on killing Azula if he had died after taking the lightening bolt that was meant for her. He admitted to jumping in front of it because he found her more worthy of living than himself. The last few days of the war had changed their relationship, and eventually, they took it to the next level. He admitted to loving her, and she could honestly say that she loved him, too.

Now, he looked at her with admiration as he stood up from his seat and offered out his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Milady?" He winked and she giggled, accepting. As they made their way out onto the dance floor, a drunken Sokka bumped into his sister's free side.

"I think someone's about to get lucky," he whispered loudly. "Can you believe it, Sis? I'm married!"

Katara rolled her eyes as Suki's cheeks turned bright red. Zuko stifled a laugh from beside her and she smiled up at her brother.

"That's great, Sokka. Really."

And with that, Suki continued to drag him away from the reception. Katara pushed the knowledge of what they were about to do from her mind and turned to face her boyfriend on the dance floor. The percussion was playing a low, smoothing song and Katara sighed contentedly as Zuko brought her close to him. His body heat warmed her as they swayed back and forth and he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Katara." His voice was low, but his warm breath sent a shiver down her spine. She looked up at the Fire Lord through her lashes and a sly smile crossed her lips as she lightly touched her lips to his.

"I love you, too, Zuko."

* * *

**One month after accident.**

* * *

_She was not used to this life. Everyone bowed before speaking to her, everyone addressed her as some royal person, everyone seemed to admire her._

_"Good afternoon, Lady Mother Katara." One man greeted as he bowed respectfully. She quirked an eyebrow._

_"Mother?" She asked, feeling rather confused._

_"Your stomach, Lady Katara," he explained. "I assume that you are with child, yes?"_

_She looked down at her stomach. It was round. Very round. She placed her hands on the top of her stomach and gasped._

_She was pregnant._

_"B-But how...?" She whispered. Her eyebrows connected as she looked up at the man._

_"Sweetheart, there you are," his voiced wafted into the room. She turned, gasping, as she saw Zuko approach her in his royal robes. His hair was up in its usual topknot and crown, and he looked as regal as ever. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."_

_"Did you know I was pregnant?" She asked, her tone of the edge of hysteria. Zuko laughed, nodding._

_"Yes, of course, dear," His one good brow furrowed slightly. "Of course you were aware as well...? I would hope."_

_She feigned a laugh. "Yes, of course. How does one forget they are with child?"_

_"Especially so far along." The royal adviser chimed in, amused._

_Her eyes widened as she felt a kick against her stomach._

Gasping, her eyes fluttered open and she was immediately blinded by a bright light.

"Sweetness, are you awake?" A voice asked.

She was still blinded by the sudden brightness, but she could hear a rush of footsteps coming closer.

"She's awake!" Another voice exclaimed.

"I can't believe it..." A softer, feminine voice said.

Blinking, she allowed her eyes to adjust before looking at the shocked faces that surrounded her. She tried to sit up, but an older man pushed her back down.

"Don't try anything sudden, Katara." He ordered. She recognized him from somewhere. Closing her eyes, she focused on the blue and white beads in his hair.

"Dad?" Her voice was meek, but as she opened her eyes, his face was showing a sad smile.

"Yes, Katara, it's me. Your father." The man placed a hand softly on top of hers.

As she looked at the other faces, she gulped. Fear swelled up inside of her.

She had no idea who they were.

* * *

**A/N: ****Confused? Things will all make sense eventually. Thanks for reading! ********Reviews are appreciated.**

**************Also, just to be clear: Everyone's age was bumped up two years. So if she was sixteen when the war ended, she'll be eighteen at the start of this story.  
**


	2. Dead End Dreams

"I've got nothing to show for these dead end dreams. My heart will ache again, it seems."_ - __Dead End Dreams, _Man Overboard

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

_He watched silently as she spread out her towel and sat down on the sandy beach beneath his feet. She was wearing her hair down, and it framed her face. He loved it when she wore her hair down. She smiled up at him and beckoned for him to join her own the ground. Slowly, he knelt down beside her and placed light kisses across her exposed collarbone. A soft moan escaped her lips and he lifted his head so their lips could meet._

"_You know better than to do that," she said. "I can't help what becomes of me."_

_He smirked. "I know; that's the point."_

_She shook her head as she laughed and stole another kiss from him. He grabbed the back of her head, and used his free hand to steady himself as he lowered her until she was lying down on the towel. He towered over her and started planting more kisses across her jawline, down her neck, and back to her collarbone. Her hands found his hair and she gripped; she wasn't going to let him stop anytime soon. He smiled against her smooth skin and he felt her shiver underneath of him. This only caused his smile to widen._

"_You like to torture me," She said, faking a pout. He took advantage of this expression and lightly bit her puffed out bottom lip. _

_He moved so that he was straddling her sides with his legs and cupped his hands underneath her back. He started massaging up her spine and her eyes narrowed up at him._

"_Yeah, you definitely like to torture me." _

_He smirked. "No, I like to pleasure you. There's a difference."_

_As he massaged her spine, her hands roamed up his thighs and he felt himself growing more eager as her fingertips folded into the insides of his bathing suit shorts._

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he could feel himself breathing heavily. He had yet another dream about her. Well, the beginning of another dream. He always woke up before they were finished. Growling, he shoved the duvet off of his bare chest. He snuck a glance over at Mai's sleeping figure before silently getting out of bed. It was nearing dawn and Zuko's inner flame was coming to life. He usually took this time to meditate outside, but today he sat on the cushioned couch next to the double glass doors. Sighing, he dropped his head in his hands.

He absolutely despised the dreams he had of Katara. They were always of the life he wasn't allowed to have—the life in which still haunted him. He didn't know why his subconscious still toyed with his emotions. It had been two years. Two long years and he were still struggling. But it's not like she knew what he had lost, what he was forced to give up. She didn't know what they, as a couple, had lost. She couldn't remember.

If he focused hard enough, he could hear her ear-shattering scream perfectly. He could hear the sound of her hitting her head against the metal railing before falling into the ice cold water. He could see Sokka diving in after his sister, and the look of fear when she wouldn't cough up the water she had swallowed. Zuko thought he was going to crack a rib or two trying to revive her. Once she had started coughing, and the water was out of her, she was quickly pulled back into unconsciousness. But she was breathing, and that's all he cared about.

Everyone had agreed to stay in the South Pole until she woke up. The healers said she would, but they did not know when. When she did wake up—a month later—he knew they were doomed. The sheer panic on her face when she had looked up at them after opening her eyes said it all. She was only able to recognize her father, Hakoda, and that's when he fled. He returned to the Fire Nation heartbroken and angrier than ever.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the smell of burning hair hit his nostrils. He had managed to lose control of his temper, again. Yelling out in fury, he stood up and punched the glass of one of the doors that led to the balcony. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mai jumping up from the bed, dagger in hand.

"It's happening again, Mai." He explained before she would have the chance to yell at him. He turned, sitting back down on the couch. His breath was coming and going in shaky intervals. He looked down at his warm fist. A few shards of glass were sticking out of his bloody knuckles.

"You had another dream?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. She draped an arm across his shoulders and rubbed his arm. He nodded.

"The second one this week," he explained. "How am I supposed to rebuild my nation when I'm too busy trying to forget about a girl?"

Although Mai was his fiancé, he told her about the dreams. A few months after his return to the Fire Nation, Mai returned from Omashu. In the beginning, she merely took his mind off of her when the nights got lonely. Eventually they rekindled their teenage relationship and he managed to love her in a romantic way. Not as strong as he loved Katara—nobody was ever going to be able to replace her. But enough to where when his advisers badgered him endlessly about a wife, he proposed to her. They were childhood friends, and Mai was familiar with politics, so she would not be as useless as a random noblewoman from the Earth Kingdom.

"You're the strongest person I know, Zuko. We have been getting through this, and we will continue to get through this. Hasn't Sokka told you that she has been getting better?"

Slowly, but surely, Katara has been able to piece together a bit of her forgotten past. According to Sokka's letters, she's remembered at least one or two memories with each member of their group. They decided together that she would never find out about the war. She was lucky enough to not have to remember, and they were going to let her live her life as normal as possible. Everyone else would suffer the nightmares of the war for her.

Zuko might tell his fiancé about the dreams, but he keeps the truth of what they are about from her. He resents the happiness he feels from the dreams because he knows it's not fair to the woman who loves him. He also resents it because reality always comes crashing down around him. He does not have her. She does not love him. She does not remember, as he remembers, who he is or the times they spent together. Whenever he chose to be irrational, he blamed her for his suffering.

"I thought my days of suffering were behind me when I decided to join the Avatar's group." He settled on saying. He watched as Mai took his wounded hand in hers and placed it in her lap.

"You should go get this cleaned up," she said. "Then you should meditate to clear your mind. I will talk to your uncle when you are in your morning meetings."

"What good could that possibly do?" He asked, standing up and pulling his hand out of her grasp.

"He has those herbs, you know, the ones that will make sure you have a dreamless sleep."

He occasionally drank his uncle's concoction, but never told the old man why. He didn't want to explain the fear, the pain, and the guilt he felt once he woke up after having a dream. He sighed, defeated. Even if he did use the herbs for the rest of his days, she was never really gone from his mind. He still had the memories, and they liked to appear whenever his mind wandered. He fled from her when she probably needed him the most and this was his way of suffering.

* * *

"Katara, did you hear me?" Gran-Gran's voice snapped Katara back to reality. She was sitting at the table in their small kitchen, and she looked up to find her Gran standing at the counter with her hand on her hip. She was also holding a knife in a very threatening manner.

"No. Sorry, Gran. What did you say?" She fixated her gaze on the chopping motion of the knife her grandmother was using to chop up vegetables for their soup. She couldn't make out the older woman's mumbling, but she knew she was being scowled.

"I said Hahn is leaving today. Shouldn't you be at the port to see him off?"

Katara shook her head even though Gran could not see it.

"No," she explained. "We agreed that last night was our goodbye. I'll see him in a few weeks, so it's alright."

"I'd think a young woman like you would stand at the edge of the water until his boat was completely vanished from sight." Gran-Gran teased, offering her granddaughter a sly smile.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you got that idea about me, but it's completely inaccurate."

"Well you seem distracted. Is everything alright?" All joking was brushed to the side as her Gran set down the knife, wiped her hands on her apron, and joined her at the table.

"I'm just…distracted." She said.

"By what?" the older woman asked, "You know how I worry about you."

Katara sighed. She laced her hands in her lap and looked down, as if ashamed.

"I…had another dream last night about Fire Lord Zuko." She explained, sighing in irritation.

She could feel her grandmother's heavy gaze on her.

"Why is this bothering you? Shouldn't you be happy that you are remembering someone enough to dream about them?"

"But, Gran, these dreams…it's like they aren't my own. It's like I'm catching a play after an intermission," she explained carefully. She knew she would not be able to have this situation make sense, but that's how they came to her. There was never a beginning; only an end. It was as if they were the second half of someone else's dreams.

"When the healer was asking me questions when I first woke up, I explained to them that it felt like I was living in another life. I was myself, but I lived in the Fire Nation with Fire Lord Zuko. Afterward, I would occasionally have dreams about him. But at the time, I didn't know who he was. It was so weird to me, but then Sokka said we knew each other. All of us were friends. He said Zuko returned to the Fire Nation after I woke up because it was too painful for him to see me without any memories."

Now the dreams were coming to her more frequently than ever. It used to be once every few months, but now she felt like she knew the boy in the dreams. She would wake up so _happy, _but then she'd realize she knew nothing about the man. Sokka told her that they had met in the Earth Kingdom—along with Toph and Suki—and they were inseparable ever since.

When she was first getting re-situated with everyone, it was unbearably hard. She saw Sokka cry because she didn't remember him. Tensions were high, and they were awkward. She listened to endless amount of stories of her life, and then she would end up crying. She so badly wanted to remember.

For a long time, she felt like a ghost. Eventually she started remembering pieces of memories, and she would either ask her brother or father for clarification. Toph, the blind earthbender she met at a tournament, went back home to Gaoling. Sokka and Suki were married, and they returned to Kyoshi Island, the place she learned they were returning from when she had her accident. She never got re-situated with the Fire Lord—the man who replaced Fire Lord Ozai—the man she remembered being on the throne before her accident. They told her that the war had been resolved, and the world was working on getting back to normal.

That's when she met Hahn, her boyfriend. He was from the Northern Water Tribe, and he came down with his fleet for a week of meetings. Since her father was Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, they had been introduced. At first, Katara was scared to get to know someone new. But they spent the week together, and Katara thought he was very handsome. He made her happy. Something she had not genuinely been in a long time.

"What was this dream about?" Gran inquired, curious.

Katara felt her cheeks heat up and she cleared her throat. She met her grandmother's gaze and shook her head. The older woman gave a knowing smile, but let the discussion drop.

"You two were friends, Katara," her grandmother said. "There is no harm in contacting him."

"If he wanted to be reunited I'm sure he would have tried to contact me by now. He and Sokka exchange letters, so I know he isn't out of touch with people." Katara gave a wistful sigh.

She watched as her grandmother stood up and returned to chopping up food at the counter. Katara knew it was pointless to dwell on her dreams—they were meaningless. She just wanted to understand why someone who was supposed to be a good friend of hers never seemed to take the initiative to see how she was adjusting to life after the accident. She had only seen him the one time, and that was when she first opened her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Zuko. Poor Katara. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

**By the way, yes, I hate that Aang is dead in this story. But you will see why it has to be this way at the end.**


	3. Old Friends

"If your eyes stay right on mine, my wounds would start to heal." _Ghost On The Dance Floor, _blink-182

* * *

Katara's daily routine was quite simple: wake up, bathe, eat breakfast with her grandparents, train her waterbending with her grandfather, help out at the healing hut, and try not to die of boredom. Her father liked to keep her on a simple schedule since her accident—not like the South Pole had much to offer, anyway. They were not like the sister tribe, the Northern Water Tribe, where Hahn was from. Once he returned to her in one month's time, she would be traveling back with him. She internally reveled in the fact that she would be getting out of her homeland.

The bitter cold wind whipped her hair across her face as she walked through the snow. She had just finished her bending, and she was exhausted. Her grandfather liked to push her to her limits. She was told that before her accident she was known as Master Katara. She was slowly climbing back up the progression ladder; everyone who spared against her usually lost. She beamed with pride whenever she thought about her bending, but she was always grateful for such a gift. For the longest time, she had been the only waterbender in the South Pole. She knew, and remembered, that much. But after the war, she was told, a lot of the Northern Tribe moved down to the South Pole. Why, Katara had no idea. As far as she was concerned, the Northern Tribe was much bigger, and much wealthier. Hahn had informed her that their living styles were much different and she would probably enjoy life in the North much more.

As she pushed the flap of their house to the side, the warmth of a fire greeted her. She shrugged off her parka and hung it up on the post next to the thick pelt that was used to keep out the cold air. From the kitchen, she heard her grandmother rummaging around. After her accident, it didn't take long for Katara to realize that is where her Gran spent most of her time.

"Katara, is that you?" The elder woman's voice called out. Katara waited a few moments before answering as she took a seat on the fur rug that was laid out in front of their fireplace.

"Yes, Gran," she called back as she held her hands out to the flames. "Is dinner going to be ready soon? I'm starved." A small smile appeared on her lips as she could feel her grandmother's glare on her back.

"You're not incapable of taking care of yourself, Missy."

Before Katara could reply, a cold wind blew into their house and she looked over her shoulder to see her father entering. Their eyes caught and he smiled warmly at her.

"How was practice?" He shrugged off his large parka and hung it on the wall. Katara noticed he held a sealed parchment in his hands and she stood up to follow him into the kitchen.

"It was good," she said. "It's nice to be able to expand on my movements since nothing is really much of a challenge for me anymore."

Hakoda took a seat at their table and Katara sat down next to him. Her Gran already had a warm cup of tea waiting for them. She laughed inwardly. It was as if she knew he would be arriving when he did. Her father set the sealed scroll down between them and cupped the warm cup in his strong hands.

"That's wonderful, Katara," he said. "Pakku is always raving about you." She smiled.

"What's this?" She nodded her head toward the thick, white parchment that sat between them. Curiosity had gotten the better of her since her father never brought home with him. He liked to keep business and family matters separate as much as he could.

"Oh!" He seemed to have forgotten about the note. "It was at the post office. It's addressed to you, actually."

Her surprised must have been evident of her face since her father broke out into a smile. He silently urged her with his eyes to open it. Hesitantly, she picked up the parchment and studied the seal. It was not from Kyoshi Island. She did not recognize this one. Assuming it was Toph; she ripped it open and began reading…

…until she realized Toph was blind and could not write.

Even more curious, she skipped passed where they addressed her and started reading. As her eyes scanned the cursive print, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Katara, who's it from?" Her father asked. She could feel his gaze on her as she continued scanning the letter. She read it once, twice, and a third time before setting it down onto the table. Looking up at her father, her surprise quickly turned into confusion.

"It's from the Fire Nation."

Hakoda's surprised mirrored her own and he reached out for the parchment, silently asking. She nodded her head, and she noticed her Gran had turned to face them at her statement.

"The Fire Nation?" She asked, crossing her arms. "What do they want?"

"It's from Uncle Iroh-" She started to explain, but was cut off by her father's voice.

"He says something very urgent has come up and they require Katara's presence."

She watched as her grandmother's brows furrowed, and a silent message was passed between mother and son. Suddenly irritated, Katara crossed her own arms over her chest.

"You're not going to let me go." She stated. For a few moments, her father didn't meet her gaze. Then, sighing, he looked at his daughter with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't think it would be wise, Katara," he explained. "You do not remember the Fire Nation, do you?"

"I remember Uncle Iroh, hence why I called him by a more personal name."

What she really wanted to say was she had seen the Fire Nation plenty of times in her dreams and it wouldn't feel like she was traveling somewhere for the first time. She knew what the palace looked like, the Fire Lord's personal chambers, the gardens, the upper ring, the lower ring where merchants sold their goods, and the ports. She didn't know _how_ she knew that's what they really looked like—for her imagination could have made them up, but she did.

The Fire Nation called out to her. She did not know why, and she wanted to find out.

"You would be traveling alone, Katara." Her father spoke further. She was well aware that he would not approve. "Sokka is in Kyoshi Island with Suki, so he cannot go with you, and I cannot leave."

"I don't need a guide! I can sail on a boat with a crew."

"He didn't even elaborate what he needs you for…"

"He said it was _very urgent_, right?" She said with emphasis. "He probably wants to explain it in person." Her eagerness to get out of her homeland was so overwhelming, Katara wanted to scream at her father. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. If she were needed, she would go. "Plus, I don't think they would send word to me if I was not needed somehow."

By now, Gran was back to mix whatever they were to eat for dinner in the boiling pot. Katara watched her father quietly as he thought to himself. She may have had an accident—two years ago—but she was not some incompetent person. She was capable of _living_; which her father still seemed to be in denial about.

"Katara..." Her father sighed, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Dad, I am an adult—a capable adult. I remember enough about Iroh that I think it would be safe for me to meet his request. He would never let anything happen to me. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about him. Plus, he's Zuko's relative. What could possibly be wrong with this?"

"She has a point, Hakoda." Her Gran chimed in from beside her. "I have known Iroh for many years. But, Katara, I think your father is mostly worried about your trip over there."

"You hire every crew member! You have to trust them, right? No matter what ship I take…they all end up at the same place!"

"Katara, if I allow you to do this, promise me you will try to stay away from the Fire Lord as much as possible."

She furrowed her brows. "Why? He was my friend."

"Your accident…broke his heart," her father explained. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared pointedly at her father.

"I don't understand." Next to her, her father sighed. She could tell her was struggling to phrase his words.

"Never mind," he said. "Just be careful, alright?"

* * *

After five straight days of being out at sea, Katara's legs were wobbly as she stepped onto solid ground. She moved slowly, willing her body not to crumble beneath her. As she looked up at the surrounding docks, and the bustling people carrying cargo to and fro ships, she saw her host standing with his hands folded into his red robes at the gates. A friendly smile was on his face as their eyes connected and she suddenly felt nervous.

As she walked up the gravel road, his arms outstretched. Once she came to a stop a few feet in front of him, his hands came to rest on her shoulders. He must have sensed her nervousness because he did not embrace her. If she had not had her accident, she was sure it would be a pleasant thing. But she did not remember actually being around him, and he knew this.

"Lady Katara, it is a great pleasure to see you again. It's been too long!" His voice boomed and she felt herself ease. It was not strange being around him.

"Uncle Iroh, it is great to see you." Her words were honest, and his smile widened.

"You remember to call me Uncle! Wonderful!" He removed his grasp on her, and turned to usher her toward a carriage that was led by two kimono rhinos. "Now, if you'll accept this ride, we can be on our way."

She nodded once as he opened the door for her and she gasped at the regal décor. She didn't expect a carriage to be so…fancy looking. It had plush red cushions on either side and they were outlined in gold. She plopped down against the wall and pushed a little curtain aside and looked up ahead. She saw the lower ring easily, but in the distance, she saw gold buildings glistening in the sunlight. The sound of a door shutting and a relaxed sigh pulled her back to where she sat.

"I must admit, I am excited to be here." She said, although she didn't know why. Iroh smiled at her and rubbed his white, pointed beard.

"That's good to hear, Lady Katara. I can assure you, your arrival to the palace will be warmly welcomed by many."

If he sensed her confusion, he said nothing. Instead she smiled and looked back out the window as the carriage started moving forward. Merchant stalls were set up between buildings and she couldn't help but admire how hardworking they all must be. Since they were in the lower ring, they must not be as well off as the majority of the nation. She could feel Iroh's gaze on her every once and a while, but she ignored them. As the people and the buildings passed them by, her smile never ceased to exist.

"You know, it's quite coincidental that I received a letter from you. I'm constantly having dreams about the Fire Nation…" Her voice broke the silence that had engulfed them.

"Is that so?" The older man asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, kind of, anyway. They never seem to have a beginning…but there's surely about this place." She shrugged, her eyes locking on a merchant waving their hands wildly in the air.

Iroh did not respond.

Once the carriage came to a stop, Iroh exited the ride and held the door open for her. Thanking him, she stepped out and watched as large gates closed behind them. She gazed up at the large, intimidating three-tiered palace. She caught sight of an opened door off to the side and people were coming and going as they loaded food cargo into their arms and brought it inside. A sweet, sugary scent filled her nose and her stomach growled. Iroh appeared at her side as the carriage pulled away and left the two of them standing alone.

"I'm sure you're hungry, Lady Katara. If you would allow me to escort you to your suite, I can have servants bring you food." He placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered her forward.

"Thank you…that would be most pleasant." She said, her stomach grumbling once more. A chuckle sounded from beside her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

As they walked along the halls of the palace, people bowed to both her and Iroh. She was confused as to why they acknowledged her in such a manner, but she chose not to ask. They were friendly and she welcomed it. After climbing a set of stairs, he ushered her down a long hallway, but came to an abrupt stop at a wooden door.

"Lady Katara—"

"Why would he be aware of the arrival of a guest before me?" A voice yelled inside the room they had stopped in front of. Katara looked at Iroh nervously, but he shook his head. Smiling, the older man raised a fist to knock on the door.

"I do not know, Your Highness." Another voice said.

"I wasn't even aware that we were expecting company!" The first voice hollered again. Katara suddenly felt anxious, her stomach knotting. She watched as Iroh's hand paused centimeters from the wood. Footsteps grew louder from inside the room, and the door came bursting open. Instinctively, Katara stepped back and Iroh's wide figure hid her from view.

"Uncle, what are you doing out here?" A young, authoritative voice asked.

"I was just about to knock," the older man explained. "I was coming to tell you we have a guest."

"Yes, I've heard. Why were you informed before me?"

"I was the one who greeted them at the dock." He said in a mischievous tone.

"What? Who is it?"

"I believe you know…" Iroh stepped aside and revealed the young waterbender. Nervously, she watched the old man beam up at the figure in the doorway. The older man never met her gaze and she felt her stomach knot once more.

"…Katara." The younger voice finished before Iroh could. Respectively, she looked up at the person who addressed her—formally or not—and saw amber eyes staring down at her.

Different emotions played on the young Fire Lord's face, but they disappeared too quickly for her to assess. Different images played in her mind from her dreams, and she felt her palms clam up. She forced herself to bow.

"Fire Lord."

"Zuko," He corrected in a low, raspy voice. The same voice that she heard all those nights…

"Zuko," She bowed. "I am sorry for the intrusion. I received a letter from your uncle nearly a week ago. He said it was urgent that I arrive…"

She watched as the Fire Lord's brow furrowed and he tore his gaze away from her. Iroh, however, seemed unfazed by the look on his nephew's face.

"Uncle…" the amber-eyed boy started, "What is she talking about? What's urgent?"

The older man shook his head. "We will have time for that later, Fire Lord Zuko. Right now, why don't you and your old friend get reacquainted? I was just seeing her to her room." The Fire Lord was quiet for a moment before he nodded once. He turned his gaze back to her, and she withheld the urge to step back.

"Shall we?" He asked, stepping out further into the hallway.

"Thank you for taking me this far, Iroh, I will see you soon?" She asked, moving herself next to the Fire Lord. The older man nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Lady Katara, we will have tea soon!"

Zuko exchanged a few more words with the man, and before she knew it, they were alone.

As they walked, Katara quickly realized how natural it felt to be walking beside the man she often dreamt about. She also realized how it never once crossed her mind how weird it should be. Instead, she felt very comfortable around her old friend already. He, on the other hand, seemed to be very tense around her. She frowned.

"So," he said, "Uncle really did not say what he needed from you in his letter?"

"Nope, it just said that it was very urgent. But I'm beginning to think if it were _very _urgent like he says, he would have told me already." From her left, she heard Zuko let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that's Uncle for you. Meddlesome."

"Meddlesome?"

"He says one thing, but really there is a hidden agenda underlining somewhere." Zuko mused. "Although…I do not know what he could possibly be scheming this time."

For some reason, Katara felt insulted.

"Maybe he actually needs me for something." She snapped, folding her arms. She watched him glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm in charge of this nation. I think I would know if we needed a waterbender for something."

"Well, maybe _he_ wanted to see me again." She hissed, eyeing him back. She knew she would not need to say any more—the message was clear.

* * *

Katara awoke with a start, sitting up in her bed. Cold air attacked her as the silky sheets fell down around her waist.

Did she just have a memory?

She closed her eyes, focusing on what she had just seen.

_A pond. Laughter. Zuko._

Throwing the blanket the rest of the way off, she stood up and grabbed the red robe that was hanging over the back of a chair that sat in front of the table next to her four-poster bed. The suite that Zuko had escorted to her was nice and luxurious. A nice-sized bathroom was connected to the room, a walk-in closet with different types of clothing, but the room itself was ginormous. Katara felt spoiled just looking at such a room.

Quietly, she tip-toed down the empty hallway and headed toward the Fire Lord's chambers. She knew it was late, but she needed to know if what she 'dreamt' about was real or not. This is what she had done with Sokka, and continues to do with her father.

As she turned down the next hall, she watched as someone exited the Fire Lord's bedroom. Her heartbeat picked up as she leaned into the wall, slowly closing the distance between herself and the stranger. As she grew closer, she realized they were dressed in all black. Gasping, she spotted a potted plant further down the hall and summoned the water. Without thinking, she jumped from her spot against the wall and froze the figure to the wall.

"What the-" A feminine voiced yelled, glaring in Katara's direction. She winced at how loud the outburst was.

"Mai, what's going on?" Zuko's voice wafted in the air as the door to his bedroom flew open. Katara suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow her. How could she be so stupid? Of course the Fire Lord would have a girlfriend! She was thankful it was dark because she could feel herself turning bright red.

"I'm frozen to the wall, Zuko!" The girl barked. Zuko looked in Katara's direction and she cleared her voice.

"Sorry…about that…" She said lamely. She took a step forward and made herself known to the couple.

Zuko took a few more steps forward and she saw the stern look on his face.

"What are you doing, Katara? Freezing someone to a wall? Why are you not in bed?"

"Katara…" The woman's voice whispered.

"I-I think I remembered something…you were there…so I came to ask you about it. There was a pond…and laughter…I-I didn't know who it was, I'm sorry. I panicked." She stammered as her eyes were downcast. She could see Zuko's arms fall to his sides and he sighed.

"It's all right, Katara," he said. "What was this memory? Do you need me to help you decipher it?" She nodded.

"We were feeding turtleducks…I think. I have these dreams sometimes so I never know if what I remember about you is real or not…" She partially lied. She looked up and felt her stomach flip when she saw how much his eyes had softened.

"It's real," said the girl. "Zuko used to feed turtle-ducks when he was younger. He hasn't for a long time, but I'm sure your dream was real—a memory. Now could you unfreeze me?"

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. She flipped her wrist and called the water back into the pot.

"Yeah, we used to feed turtleducks every afternoon. The pond is in the garden…I can take you there in the morning if you'd like." Zuko said, his eyes searching her own. She could only bring herself to nod under his gaze.

Mai joined Zuko's side then. Katara studied the slender, raven-haired woman.

"I'm sorry…I can't seem to place you," Katara said. "Have we met?"

"Only a few times," she said. "I'm going to head to the kitchens like I was originally planning. It's nice to see you, Katara."

With only a glance back at Zuko, she started down the hall. Once out of earshot, Katara cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about freezing your girlfriend to the wall." She offered a half-smile.

He laughed. "It's okay. She knows about your accident. Plus, I didn't exactly mention her before…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Their first encounter had been an awkward silence after Katara called him out on his absence from her life. After they reached her room, she stayed in there.

"Yeah, well, I should probably get back to my room. I'll see you at breakfast?" He nodded.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he confirmed. "Then we can feed the turtleducks. I'm sure they miss your bread."

"Why did you stop feeding them?" She asked, curious.

"It's been hard for me to do things we once enjoyed doing together." He admitted, once again rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." His voice suggested that the conversation was finished. Bidding him a silent goodnight, she turned to head back toward her bedroom. She only took three steps before he called out her name.

"Yes?" She barely had time to realize what was happening before strong arms embraced her.

His arms were like an iron grip—there was no getting out of there until he had enough. She slowly slid her arms up his sides and hugged him back as his head burrowed into her brown locks. Inhaling his scent, she closed her eyes. It felt like she never had an accident. It felt like this was the natural thing for them to do. Internally, she kicked herself for not embracing Iroh at the docks.

"It's good to see you, Katara." His raspy voice was muffled by her hair.

She silently agreed by tightening her grip around his body.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are any errors. It's late. I need to stop writing at weird hours of the night... Anyway! Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. An Old Tale

"No one compares to you, but there's no you, except in my dreams tonight." _Dark Paradise, _Lana Del Rey

* * *

She had been in his dream again.

As they sat side by side at the large pond in the private gardens of the royal palace, he shifted nervously. The last time they were in this situation—feeding the turtleducks that had become her favorite pastime—they were together. He could reach out and hold her hand, stroke her hair, or kiss her wherever he pleased. Now, they might as well have been two completely different people. She barely remembered him. He remembered everything.

Now, she was laughing happily as a baby turtleduck nibbled at a small crumb of bread in-between her fingers.

"How is Sokka doing?" He asked, glancing at the beautiful tan woman that sat at his right. She was wearing an elegant blue tunic that complimented her darker skin well. She had asked why they had blue colored clothing at their disposal at the palace—being the Fire Nation at all—and he chose not to lie to her. He explained that she had come to visit for a while at one point, and ended up with quite the collection of clothing of her nations color. He was not lying when he said he chose to keep them because he knew they would be of use again one day. Well, he thought that before Mai entered the picture, at least.

"He's well. I assume you know he lives in Kyoshi Island with Suki. But he's been kind of…distant lately." She explained, returning his gaze. Her smile reached her eyes; she loved talking about her brother.

"Really?" This genuinely surprised him. Sokka was his best male friend, and if Katara was his sister, he assumed she would know everything he did. "What makes you say that?"

"His letters haven't been very…detailed," she said as she thought, "I think he might be hiding something. Even if it's a letter, Sokka is very easy to read."

"I don't know what he could be hiding," he offered, "The last thing I heard was that Suki was expecting."

The way her blue, blue eyes widened was the indicator that he had just spoiled the surprise. Groaning, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A high-pitch squeal startled him and he jumped as he threw his hands out behind him to steady himself.

"Suki is pregnant?" she exclaimed, smiling. "I can't believe this! Dad is going to be so happy! Maybe they'll move back down to the South Pole. Gran-Gran would _love _a grandchild!"

"I'm sorry," he rushed, "I didn't mean to spoil it. I thought whatever I could know, you would to. But now…Suki being pregnant is probably something he'd want to say in person." _Smooth, Zuko, real smooth, _he scowled himself.

Her arms were around him before he could process what was happening. Another girlish squeal sounded in his ear and he was tumbling backward—her right on top of him. He let out a low grunt as his head came into contact with the soft grass. A single blade tickled his ear and he twitched, causing him to knock his head into hers.

"Ouch…" she whispered, sitting back on her heels. "Are you alright?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think I should be asking you that. Also, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that close to me…" He trailed off as he noticed a small blush on her cheeks. He propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"No, I should apologize. I am just very excited…I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, though." She blushed deeper and this caused him to smile.

"You're a girl. I'm not surprised," he admitted, unknowingly lowering his free hand until it rested on her knee. "Even I'm excited to see him as a father. That will be—"

"—interesting," She finished, looking down at his hand on her knee. He coughed, pulling it back.

"So, Sokka's well, but how is life in the South Pole? All I hear about is life on the Island." He asked, trying to shift the awkward tension that arose in the atmosphere around them. She was quiet for a moment, seemingly mulling over her answer, but her eyes never left her knee.

"How is Azula?" Her voice was quiet, a whisper.

He couldn't help but be surprised. He assumed if she couldn't remember Mai, she wouldn't be able to remember Azula. As they locked eyes, he could see her eyes were clouded over with some deep sadness.

"She's…getting better."

"Where is she?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"A mental institution," he explained, "She was getting better but she relapsed recently."

"What happened to her? Could I see her?"

"To put it simply: she went insane. No, you cannot see her right now." His own brow furrowed as he watched her frown at this statement.

"How did she end up there?"

"All the pressure from my father eventually got to her," he said, "but at first she was put into jail. I thought that…that she would get better, but she just ended up slipping further away."

"Why was she in jail?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He snapped, suddenly suspicious of what she remembered.

She gaped at him. "I know you have a scar on your chest, and I know your sister is the person who gave it to you. I remember. I just want to know more about it." At this, he sighed. She didn't remember it was her.

"She was going to hurt someone I care about. Afterward, she was arrested for attempted murder and conspiring with our father. Then we had her transferred to a facility so she could be monitored around the clock and try to be rehabilitated."

Thinking about his sister always managed to dampen his mood, and she seemed to sense this. His tone was rougher than he would have liked, but he did not want to be spending their quality time talking about the person who aimed to kill her—both of them, actually.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. But life at home is…redundant. I jumped at the chance to travel out here." A small smile appeared on her full lips. Zuko couldn't help but stare at her mouth.

"You apologize a lot, you know that?" he teased, sitting back upright. "But I'm glad that you are here."

"I never got a chance to tell you this, but when I was in my coma, the Fire Nation is what I dreamt about." Her smile widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh…" He felt himself fill up with sadness. He looked down at the grass between them, frowning.

"Yeah…it was like I was living a different life, here. We were actually together." She admitted, blushing once more. At this, his head shot up and her blush quickly deepened.

"I-I didn't know that," he whispered, "I kind of bailed after you woke up. I was just…really sad…"

"I heard," It was her turn to place a hand on his knee. Topaz met azure and he felt his heartbeat quicken as she smiled. "You called me Kitten."

How she did not feel his heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest, he had no idea. That nickname is what he called her when they were being…very, very intimate with each other. What had they done, exactly, in her dreams? He felt the back of his neck heat up and he cleared his throat.

"_Kitten,_" he purred in a low, raspy voice, "I called you that in real life, too."

"What?" Her tone suggested they were on the same page when it came to the nickname. He fought back a smirk at his suspicious was confirmed.

"It was just a nickname I had for you." _In bed, _he thought. He cleared his mind of any suggestible thoughts and offered as friendly of a small as he could muster. _I have a fiancé,_ he told himself.

"Oh," she let out a breathless laugh, "I…it's…err…was…nice."

"Thanks. Toph is actually the one with the knack for nicknames."

She smiled. "So I've heard. I guess I'm Sugar Queen or Sweetness."

"Don't forget Madame Fussy Britches," he laughed, "I think that's my favorite."

"Why would she call me that?" Katara scowled, crossing her arms.

Just like her old self.

"You're very motherly, and you scolded all of us a lot." He smirked as her frown deepened.

"Oh yeah? Well what'd she call you, Mr. Fun?"

"Sparky." He shrugged, smirking.

"How endearing," she muttered. She withdrew her hand, turning back toward the pond, and picked up the leftover bread. He couldn't help but chuckle at how Toph left out telling her the insulting nickname.

"Firebender," he said. He picked up his own chunk of the bread and tore off a piece and threw it into the still pond. "I'm sure these turtleducks are happy that their caretaker is back."

Three babies swam toward them and Katara resumed her laughter as they tickled her fingertips. A comfortable silence settled around them as Zuko watched her with awestricken eyes. As much as it had been her favorite pastime while in the Fire Nation, it had been one of his as well. Ever since he was younger and his mother would come out here daily to feed them. _Women and turtleducks,_ he laughed.

"I'm surprised they're not mad at you for abandoning them." She teased, bumping her elbow into his arm.

Zuko forced a small laugh. Suddenly, this felt too much like old times. He stood up, surprising her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. He let the big chunk of bread in his hand fall into the pond and turned to head back into the palace.

"Where are you going?" She asked, confused. He stopped, but didn't turn around to face her.

"I think we should go speak to my uncle now. I want to know why he invited you out here." His tone was sharp, and he already knew that she would feel hurt.

* * *

Iroh sighed contentedly as he picked up his fresh, steaming cup of ginseng tea. He had just brewed a fresh pot, and the window in his office was open, so a calming breeze flew in around him. However, his peaceful surroundings were cut short as his office door flew open. He looked up, surprised, but sighed when he saw his nephew stalking toward him.

"Uncle," he greeted, "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course! Let us have some tea." He said, offering him to take a seat. His nephew declined with a shake of his head, but took a seat anyway. Katara came running into the room, breathless.

"Zuko! I told you to wait up." She said, walking over and plopping into the last available chair. Iroh felt his curiosity rise, but stood up to close his door since they had failed to do so.

"I told you where I was headed," said Zuko, "I think it's okay if we weren't walking at the same pace."

Iroh couldn't help but shake his head. His nephew should be kinder to his old friend, his old love, since she had suffered so much. Of course, Zuko had suffered a great deal as well. But what he had to say, well, it would help if they were getting along.

After he closed his door, he rejoined the two young adults at his office desk. He offered a cup of tea to Katara, and she happily accepted. He smiled. It made him happy to see that they still shared the same taste in tea flavors.

"Now my nephew, what is it you would like to talk about?" He picked up his cup of tea and smiled as the familiar taste coated his throat.

"I want to know what is so urgent that you summoned Katara for—without consulting me—and pulled her away from her duties at home." Zuko started without hesitation. Next to him, Katara scowled.

"I don't have any duties! I was very bored! I'm glad your uncle called me out here!"

"It still would have been nice to know you were coming!" He snapped.

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise! Since you have failed to try and even contact me within the past two years, I think what he did was fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked the opposite way of the Fire Lord. _Just like old times, _Iroh chuckled. Zuko looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me; have either of you two heard of the old tale of The Forbidden Lovers?" Iroh asked, setting his tea cup back down. "It's quite the favorite among the lot of the Earth Kingdom."

Katara shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't heard that one."

"Uncle…" Zuko warned. Iroh smiled.

"It's quite an extraordinary tale. Some don't believe it's a tale at all, but a prophecy—a foreseen event centuries ago," He took a breath to take another sip of tea. Katara was the only one who seemed to be interested in listening to what he had to say. Zuko would think this was just another tale of love. A topic he could ramble on about for a long time.

"It's been said that when the youngest Fire Lord takes the throne the signs will begin. Zuko, when Mai came to see me about that sleeping antidote-"

"—which doesn't work." Zuko chimed in.

"—that you were having your dreams again. More frequently, is that right?" Zuko nodded.

"Dreams…" Katara whispered.

"Yes, well, it is said that the signs will begin—which one would mistake for dreams —and that the one with the ending of each dream is the missing piece to the whole. It's said that together they will bear the blue-eyed firebender; the greatest ruler of them all."

Iroh smiled to himself as he took another sip of tea. Katara seemed to be frozen in her seat, and Zuko's brow was pulled down as he thought.

"What does this have to do with either of us, Uncle?" Zuko asked, breaking the silence.

"My dear nephew, I believe you are the youngest Fire Lord to sit on the throne."

"Okay…what about Katara?" The young waterbender seemed to be pulled out of her daze at the mention of her name. They both looked up at him expectantly.

"After Mai told me about your dreams, I simply invited Katara out here for a visit. Not knowing when she would come, I added that it was very urgent. Fortunately, I did not need to interrogate her because she brought up the dreams on her own."

"Dreams?" Zuko asked, looking at his ex-lover.

"I have dreams about you…" She admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"Yeah," he nodded, "In your coma, right?"

"Not just in my coma…"

Both eyes were back on him.

"When was your last dream, Zuko?"

"Last night." The firebender admitted. Katara's eyes widened. Iroh smiled.

"You seem puzzled, dear." He said, his eyes glistening.

"Zuko…what was your dream about?"

Zuko snorted. "Please don't tell me you even begin to believe what he's saying."

"Just answer the question, Zuko." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Fine! We were at a banquet after the yearly Peace Summit. I woke up around the time that you were about to descend some stairs in—"

"—in your mother's gown," she finished, "I was wearing something that belonged to your mother."

Iroh felt the tension settling in the room as he poured himself another cup of tea. He smiled, bringing the cup to his lips and Katara mimicked his actions. He waited a few more moments before breaking their dazzled state.

"Ah, there is no instinct like that of the heart. That is why I invited Katara out here, dear nephew. Though, after her accident, things have been made much more complicated. It's just a matter of time until all the elements combine."

"But…" Zuko muttered.

"…I'm engaged!" They exclaimed to the older man at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, a semi-cliffy! I think. Zuko doesn't know about Hahn, and you didn't know about her status, so I'm sure his reaction will be fun to see ;) Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Plans

"If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello." - _Paulo Coehlo_

* * *

A thick, uncomfortable silence surrounded them in the office room as Zuko and Katara stood before each other in front of his desk. Katara shifted uncomfortably as Zuko made fists that shook at his sides. _One, two, three deep breaths, _Iroh thought, counting the Fire Lord's breathing.

"I—you're _what_?" Zuko's tone of voice displayed the hurt that Iroh could evidently see on his nephew's face.

"I'm engaged," she repeated. "As are you…what's the big deal?"

"Who is this guy? Does anybody else know him? _When _did you get engaged?" Zuko voiced, ignoring her question altogether. Katara raised a skeptical brow.

"His name is Hahn. He's from the Northern Water Tribe. Only my family has met him. He asked me to marry him the night before he was due back home, so…a day before your uncle's letter arrived."

Iroh watched as Zuko let out an incredulous laugh and turned to face his regent. His hands were still in fists, but they seemed to cease shaking. He felt a pang of pity for his dearest nephew.

"Do you hear this, Uncle? A day before your letter arrived. Life still likes to be unfair to me when it comes to Katara, it seems."

"Is it suddenly really hot to anyone else?" Katara muttered, looking at either of the firebenders.

"Fire Lord Zuko, maybe it would be best if you excused yourself before you set fire to my office. I would like to have a word with Lady Katara—alone." He said, giving his best commanding look. Zuko nodded, giving one last look to Katara before stalking off toward the door.

Once they were alone, Katara seemed to let out a breath she had been holding. Iroh offered an apologetic smile before urging her to take another seat. She cleared her throat, straightening out her dress. He picked up a small teaspoon and stirred his drink as the waterbender watched on with patient eyes.

"Did…did he make the room get hotter? Because of his temper rising?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing as they locked eyes. He allowed himself a small chuckle at her confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm afraid firebenders are able to make a room unbearable when they are angry. I must apologize on behalf of my nephew. The news of your betrothal comes as a surprise to us all. It also makes things a bit more complicated. You see, Mai is aware of the situation at hand, but I'm afraid that you will be harder to convince now that you are spoken for."

"What situation? Excuse me, Uncle, for being confused. I understand the story in which you told us, but it calls for Zuko and me to procreate. We cannot be forced to have a child together." _Same old stern Katara, _Iroh smiled.

"Of course you cannot be forced. If I am allowed to ask…do you love your husband-to-be?" Katara seemed taken aback by his sudden question.

"Yes, I do."

"As much as you should love the one you are to be with for life?"

Iroh hated the idea of taking such drastic measures with Katara, but he had a point to make. Her silence gave him all the answers he needed, though.

"I might not love him as much as you once loved your wife, but if you can understand that it's hard getting to know someone on a romantic level after my accident. I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day and not remembering anything about him. It's an irrational fear, I know, but I hold myself back."

"It is not an irrational fear, my dear, because that is what happened to you. Your subconscious might as be holding you back because it knows that this is not right—not truly."

"What do you mean it's happened to me? H-How would you know?"

Images of Zuko lashing out in pain, anger, and tears flashed before his mind. He closed his eyes, sighing. A few moments passed before he reopened them, and he pulled opened the top drawer of his office desk. He pulled out a gem and kept it out of Katara's line of sight.

"Before your accident, you were in a relationship. You were in love. When you woke up, you had no memory of said person, or relationship." He explained, raising the gem and setting it between the two of them on the desk. Katara gaped—he assumed that nobody had bothered to tell her that she had been in a relationship. He watched as her blue eyes fell onto the yellow and blue carving, and gasped.

"W-Was this for me?" She whispered, her fingers falling lightly on top of it. Iroh nodded.

"Go on, take it," he urged. "I think it's time that you and my nephew had a talk."

"It's beautiful." She said, scooping it up into her hand.

"It's imperative that you know that this child in the prophecy is destined to be born. It doesn't matter how much you want to fight it, it will happen one way or another. I apologize about the harshness of my earlier question, but I need you to understand."

"I'm listening." She nodded, urging.

"I want you and my nephew to take a trip out to Fire Fountain City. It's an island nearly a day's journey away from here. I will explain this all to him once I know he has calmed down. I think it's time."

"Time for what—"

"—I believe it is time for you to have your meeting with Fate and Destiny."

Before she could reply, the door of his office burst open and a panting guard appeared in the doorway. He gripped the frame, panting, and straightened himself up before speaking.

"Here you are, Sir! There's been a fire in the Fire Lord's personal chambers. Hau told me to find you."

Sighing, Iroh nodded and dismissed the guard. As he stood up, Katara mimicked his actions and headed for the door.

"Katara, I will go and handle this. You need to head back to your room and pack a bag." He spoke as she came to a halt at the sound of his voice.

"Are you sure? I can only imagine Zuko's anger is the reason behind this 'fire'." She asked, using her fingers as parentheses.

Iroh chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure it is as well. No worries, though, I'll make him a calming cup of jasmine tea and tell him the plan while you pack."

"Oh, right! Thank you for the tea, Uncle." She said, smiling as glanced over her shoulder as she continued to walk.

"Katara," he called out. "I wouldn't show him that gem until the right moment."

She stopped in the doorway, and turned to give him proper attention.

"No worries, I won't."

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Katara muttered to herself as she stood in her walk-in closet. She pulled a dress off its hanger in one violent motion and stumbled backward a bit. A soft knock on her open door kept her from throwing the item of clothing in frustration.

"Am I interrupting?" Mai's voice sounded from the doorway.

"No," she lied. "I'm just packing."

"I'm just here to see how that's coming along. Also, Iroh said you might need some help with your way around the palace."

Katara appeared from the closet as she folded the dress and placed it in her fancy, golden rimmed suitcase—courtesy of the palace—and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No, I remember quite a bit from my dreams." She explained absentmindedly, and then blushed.

"Oh, right. Zuko told me that you dreamt about the fire nation in your coma." Mai explained as she took a seat on the other side of Katara's suitcase.

"Yeah, but after my talk with Iroh, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the actual future as well. He said these dreams weren't actual dreams, but pieces of the future that was meant to be."

"Do you recognize this bedroom?" Mai asked curiously, looking around the bedroom. "It was Zuko's before he was appointed Fire Lord."

"No, I don't," Katara shook her head. "Why would I?"

"Well, you did share a bed at one point in time. I thought you might remember. Have a memory…or something." Mai trailed off, glancing back at Katara.

Katara sighed. "You probably aren't pleased about this whole situation. I feel like I'm going to be wedging myself between the two of you."

Mai laughed. "I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. Zuko and I have been friends since childhood; he can't keep anything from me. I know I don't make him happy. Not really. Not the way you did."

"I'm sorry." She offered awkwardly, playing with the hem of her dress.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Katara," Mai played with her own sleeve, "I love Zuko enough to put his happiness before mine. I did when I faced Azula, and I do now."

"Faced Azula? I'm sorry, I'm not following."

Golden eyes met blue eyes.

"Oh! _Oh_! It doesn't matter. Point is: if you two happen to rekindle your love, I will not stand in the way."

"Our love," Katara dead panned.

"Curse Zuko and his temper! Iroh is right: you two need to have a talk. There is a lot you need to be told, but nobody else should tell you except himself."

"I know this much: Zuko and I had a relationship in the past. From his reaction to my engagement, I doubt it's something he would want to talk about. He's still hurt that I can't remember."

"It'll be the two of you for the most part on this trip. Either way, you should really talk about what you've forgotten."

"I can't believe it's that easy to all of you! I'm spoken for! I'm not just going to ignore my loyalty to my fiancé and procreate with someone who I dated when I was a teenager." Katara felt herself growing frustrated once again. She groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Nobody is asking you to do anything, Katara. Iroh is sending the two of you to meet with Fate so you can learn more about this prophecy. Whatever happens is up to you."

"I'm sorry," Katara explained. "Today has been crazy, and I've had to digest a lot." She sighed, running a hand down her face. Mai seemed to sense her frustration, and sighed as well.

"I should let you finish packing in peace. Iroh said to take your bag to the parlor whenever you're finished. Zuko will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mai. You've been very kind to me." She said as the non-bender stood up.

Mai shrugged. "We never got the chance to get properly acquainted before your accident, so I figured now was as good a time as ever."

"I'll remember your kindness." She spoke honestly.

"Katara, I know you want to be loyal to your husband-to-be, but you know you should never deny your heart what it truly wants. If something within you happens to arise during this trip don't deny yourself because you've made a promise to someone who isn't your true love."

Katara blinked dumbly as Mai excused herself, and left the waterbender to her thoughts.

* * *

A cool night breeze blew Katara's hair back as she walked along the deck of the ship. It was a lot bigger, and fancier than the ship she had traveled on to reach the Fire Nation. They had been at sea for nearly three hours, and Katara had no once been able to talk to Zuko alone. A lot of the crew stole away his attention, but she had a feeling that he was still avoiding her.

Once she had finished packing, she met Iroh and Zuko in the parlor room of the palace. Zuko put as much space between them as possible on the couch, and looked out his window the entire time they rode in the carriage. Iroh tried to assure her that it was because he was still in shock of today's events, and that she had nothing to worry about.

"_My nephew, after all, can never stay mad at you."_

"Hey, I thought you might want this," Katara's voice was soft as she came to a stop behind the Fire Lord. "It's getting a bit chilly."

Zuko turned at the sound of her voice, and narrowed his eyes as he examined her.

"You're not wearing a robe."

"I know, I thought you might want this since you're the one who is actually going to be out here,"

He eyed the robe for a moment before taking it out of her grasp. He nodded his thanks and turned back toward the sea. Katara frowned.

"Do you think we could get along on this journey? I don't want you mad at me. Otherwise this is going to be quite unbearable." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Sighing, she waited for Zuko's reaction.

"I'm not mad at you," he explained. "I'm upset about our situation."

She felt her confusion rise, and watched as Zuko turned back around to face her. His slithered into the robe and crossed his arms over his chest. She fought back a shiver as the two of them stood at the front of the ship. The setting sun cast a golden glow across his features; illuminating his scar. He looked handsome…yet very intimidating.

"What situation? Having to travel with me? Well, I'm sorry, but there's nobody else involved in this prophecy!" She placed her hands on her hips. Zuko groaned.

"You're doing it! Even after your accident you still do it!"

"I'm not doing anything. You're—"

"—you're making assumptions before someone has the chance to explain themselves!" He yelled, catching her by surprise. She dug her fingers into her hips in frustration at being cut off.

"Then why don't you explain?"

"I can't, Katara! I don't know how. Traveling with you is not a problem with me. I have a problem with the past two years of our lives. I've been upset with our situation since your accident. My uncle has you brought to my home out of the blue, and I'm mocked with the future that I can't have!"

"I am not going to apologize for meeting someone new when you had every chance to start over with me. You knew where I was, and you didn't do a thing about it. I want us to get along on this trip, but it's all up to you. We are going to learn more about this prophecy, and then we'll return home. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm confused, Zuko. But I'm not sorry for trying to be happy in this confusing life of mine. It's hard, you know."

"It's been hard for me as well, Katara. I might have all of our memories, but having to suddenly erase you from my life was not easy. I regret that I ran, that I fled, but I was never strong enough to face you. I've been doing it head-on since I saw you in my doorway. Granted it's only been a day, but still, it's hard. We've both been readjusting."

"Then let's go into this—together."

"Like old times?"

"Like old times that I can't remember." She said, smiling. Zuko laughed.

"You might be able to one day."

"Maybe, but until then, I'm up for some new ones with you."

He nodded. "A fresh start…I like it."

"Maybe that's all we need to figure this out," she said. "I'm tired. I'm going to head back to my room and get some rest before we arrive. Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara," he smiled. "I'll wake you when we dock."

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for my unexpected absence. Hopefully this wasn't too bad since I haven't written in about a week. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	6. Interlude: Fire

**Fire Lord's Bedroom**

* * *

Flames surrounded him.

His door was scorched—it wouldn't open quickly enough for him. Stalking inside, he punched fire into the fire pit—the safest place for him to release—and watched as the flame grew wild as his breathing lost its calm rhythm. Jealously had engulfed him, and he was having a hard time controlling his temper. He was thankful that there had been no guards stationed outside his chambers. Closing his eyes, he tried to practice the breathing exercises he performed whilst meditating.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

The mental image of Katara smiling, laughing, and staring admirably at a faceless person entered his mind. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes. They were clouded with anger and he watched as the flame in the fire place before him cracked. Two small puffs of flame fell onto the carpet and he stomped them out. With another deep breath, he started pacing back and forth; willing the mental image of her being happy without another person out of his mind.

It was not successful.

Coming to a halt, he caught sight of the marred side of his face in Mai's vanity mirror. Growling, he threw a fist forward and watched as the shattered glass fell, scattering themselves on the desk and carpet. He inspected his once-more bloodied knuckles before bringing his hand to his mouth; sucking off the few droplets of blood.

Katara was like a scar that would not heal. In the beginning of his own healing process, his scar would scab over, but unintentionally tear open. This had been the last two years of his life—whether or not he had Mai—and he was terrified that it would always be like this. It was Katara, for crying out loud! He knew that she deserved to be happy. He wanted her to be happy. _Happy with me_, a voice in the back of his mind said.

He wanted her and there was nothing he could do about it. He could not control how he felt. They _had _been dating after all. They _had_ been in love. They were going to get married. They were going to have a life together. No matter how much time passed, this was something that had not changed for him.

He wanted a life with her.

He heard the fire in the pit crack once more, and before he could do anything, his floor was on fire. He let out a small sigh, and willed himself to concentrate. Maybe he was overreacting, but he was not surprised by his outburst.

Smoke filled his nostrils as he tried regaining control of his breathing. Looking behind him, he saw that what was once red flooring was now black. The bottoms of the drapes caught fire and soon his entire bed would be on fire. _Mai is not going to be happy, _he thought.

He heard fast approaching footsteps and he coughed as he aired out the smoke in front of him. Preparing for company, he squared his shoulders and linked his hands behind his back—hiding the injury.

"Lord Zuko! Is everything all right?" A voice called out as two guards ran inside the bedroom. They coughed and fanned in front of their faces.

"The fire lost control," he said as he brushed past them. "Go find someone to come and extinguish this."

As he left the two coughing guards behind him, he saw another heading in the direction of his uncle's room. He decided to turn the opposite direction and find Mai before his uncle had the chance to scold him.

* * *

**A/N: Someone requested Zuko's perspective of his reaction. I was originally going to have this be the first scene of the next chapter - which I am currently working on - but it disrupted the flow. So here's this interlude update. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Sunday.  
**


	7. Fire Fountain City

**"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again." - _Lovesong, _The Cure**

* * *

**Northern Water Tribe**

* * *

Sokka walked with an excited bounce in his step. Trudging alongside of him was his wife, Suki—who was twelve weeks pregnant and exhausted. His calloused hand held hers, and he led their way through the halls of the Northern Water Tribe base. Sokka had come to surprise his baby sister with a visit. He was all the more excited because they had wonderful, surprising news to share with her. She was the one last in the dark, and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Katara loved babies.

"The guards said Hahn's quarters were at the end of this hall," Sokka informed his wife, knowing very well that she was tired of being dragged by him. Yelling, "Knock, knock," Sokka pushed the large makeshift animal hid skin door to the side and immediately stopped in his tracks. Beside him, Suki let out a small gasp. His grip on Suki's hand tightened before he let go; taking a step forward with an accusing finger flying up.

"What in Spirits name is going on here?" He yelled, watching as Hahn jumped away from a short, choppy haired woman he had pinned to an icy wall. Surprise, shortly followed by anger quickly crossed Hahn's features as he looked at his intruders.

"Sokka…? What are you doing…here?" Hahn asked with his own voice equally as high. He raised his arms to indicate he was talking about not only his room, but the Northern Water Tribe. Hahn might not have been much taller than Sokka, but he was much more muscular. He crossed his arms over his chest as he squared his shoulders—trying to intimidate the fellow warrior.

"We're here to surprise Katara. Why isn't she here? Who is this woman, and why is she kissing a man who's taken?" Sokka inquired, unfazed by Hahn's threatening position. His tone of voice held a threat that did not go unnoticed by the other Water Tribe male.

"She did not come back with me. She's not due to arrive for another month. This-" he pointed to the blushing woman, "-is Kyo, my girlfriend."

"You two-timing…I knew I didn't like you! I didn't back when you were engaged to Yue, and not now when you were with my own sister. I kept my mouth shut because she seemed happier when she was around you, with her accident and all, but I knew you weren't good enough for her!" Sokka cried, outraged. He took another step forward, his hand subconsciously reaching for his sword at his side. Hahn eyed Sokka's hand placement before smirking.

"I guess you'll be thrilled to find out that we're engaged." Kyo gasped at Hahn, and Sokka seethed.

"Not if I can help it," Sokka hissed. "Come on, Suki, we need to head back to port. We're going to visit home." He grabbed ahold of his wife's hand and started to turn—only to feel Suki leave his grasp.

He watched in bewilderment as Suki strode forward, muttering something about a disgusting pig, and slapped Hahn hard across the face. Kyo let out another gasp—Sokka assumed that's the only thing she knew how to do—and a thick tension settled around the foursome. Hahn glared at her as he slowly turned to straighten his neck. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to react as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"I think it would be best if you didn't return to the South Pole." Suki said, sending a warning glance to both silent Northern Tribe members. As she turned around, Sokka smiled as their hands locked.

"Thanks for doing what I should have."

Suki sent him a sideways glance. "No problem. I made sure it had enough impact for Katara as well."

"Good," he smiled, "I'm sure she will thank you as well."

* * *

_His breath was warm on her face. Their bare bodies clung together like two pieces that were meant to be whole. His golden gaze locked her in and he smiled. Brushing loose tendrils of hair away from her face, Zuko leaned down and planted a soft, delicate kiss on her parted lips._

"_I feel like this is the time, Kitten." He purred, nuzzling her neck. One kiss, one bite, one kiss, one bite._

"_I hope so," she smiled. "If not, we can always do it again."_

_Zuko chuckled, lowering his head onto her bare chest. His disheveled raven hair tickled her tan skin and she suppressed the urge to yelp at the sensation._

"_I don't think I'll last another round," he replied. "I used too much energy to try and keep up with you just this last time." She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. He was right; after all, she could be hard to keep up with at times. Zuko closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat as she came down from her climax._

"_I love you, Kitten."_

"_Not as much as I love you." She said, running the tip of her fingers down the back of his head. As she combed through his hair, she closed her eyes and they fell into a silent contentment._

_Suddenly, it seemed as if she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears—the pounding growing louder with every passing second._

Katara opened her eyes to realize that it was not her heartbeat that she was hearing, but that someone was knocking on her door. In her inappropriately dressed state, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and yelled for them to enter. A second later, Zuko's dark head of hair came into view. Cheeks flushing, she offered a slight smile and watched as he leaned against the wall near the foot of her bed.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I've been informed that we shall be docking within the next hour, but I figured I'd wake you since breakfast is ready."

Holding tightly onto her blanket, Katara slowly sat up in her bed. _If he isn't fazed by the dream, neither should I be, _Katara scolded. She gave Zuko a once-over and furrowed her brows slightly.

"Good morning yourself," she responded. "You seem like you have been awake for a while." At this, he smiled.

"I rise with the sun and all that…" he trailed off as he inspected her more closely. "You're not properly dressed, are you?" It was Zuko's turn for the tinted cheeks as they fell into a momentary silence. Looking down at her lap, she shook her head.

"No," she blushed. "It got fairly hot in here last night, so I stripped off my clothes in a fit of frustration." She eyed the clothes in the middle of her floor. Zuko seemed highly entertained by his lack of observation.

"Here I am making small talk when all you probably want to do is get dressed," he said, laughing as he pushed off the wall. He leaned down, picking up the scattered articles of clothing, and set them on her bed. Their eyes connected, and Katara felt herself being locked in—just like her dream—and she thanked him. "I'll be waiting outside if you'd like to join me for food. I came to escort you to breakfast."

"I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, then." She said as she smiled, watching him retreat from her room. Once she heard the door clink shut, she let the blanket drop to her waist and she stretched her arms above her head. Sighing, she braced herself for the day ahead of them, and the atmosphere that would surround them. She knew better than to think that they would talk about the dream—or connect the parts—of the dream they had last night. He seemed enough like a gentleman to know better, and she certainly was not going to bring it up.

* * *

"What's it like to rule your own nation?" Katara asked, setting down her chopsticks. She looked up at her companion, who was being eerily silent as they sat at a small, round table. Her question seemed to snap him out of his reverie, however, because he looked up at her respectfully before answering.

"It's challenging," he replied. "At first, I had a lot of recuperating to do since I had to clean up my father's mess. People were wary of my ruling, since I was the youngest to take the throne, but they have slowly warmed up to me. It's exhausting, but rewarding once things are on the right track. Although, I probably wouldn't be doing as well as I am if it weren't for my uncle." Zuko laughed as he picked up his cup of tea and took a small sip. Katara smiled.

"Your uncle is a very wise man. I wish I had someone like him the first few months after my coma," Katara admitted. She picked up her chopsticks, idly playing with the komodo sausage mixed in with her bowl of rice. "I felt like giving up a lot."

"I remember Sokka's letters," Zuko shared. "He was really worried about you. Said you cried a lot, or disappeared for hours at a time. He constantly begged for me to come down and visit you, but I couldn't at that time. My country…" he trailed off, a slight frown appearing as he stared down at his tea cup.

"You have the biggest responsibility out of anybody I know," Katara defended. "I understand completely. On top of the emotional pain…I can't even imagine. I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Katara. I'm the one who should apologize. I wanted to be there for you, but I just…couldn't."

"Isn't that what we are here for?" Katara asked, offering a smile. "A fresh start, remember? I'll put the two year time span behind me if you will."

"I can try." Zuko muttered honestly.

"You strike me as the type that can't get over something until you feel as though you've made up for your mistake," Katara let her chopstick fall onto the table with a clank as she placed a hand on top of Zuko's. "Would it help if I said that you were forgiven? All I want is to start over."

Katara felt her breath hitch as Zuko's golden eyes bored into her blue ones. His rough thumb rubbed against hers and he seemed physically pained. Frowning, Katara let silence engulf them as she thought about what else she could say. Zuko was stubborn - that much she knew. There was nothing she could say to make him suddenly forgot about something he regretted so deeply. She assumed her features matched his as she felt defeat wash over her.

"All I want is to start over, too."

Before she could reply, a knock sounded at the door. Normally breakfast was served individually, and people ate in their own rooms, but Zuko had specifically requested their trays be brought into a room on the ship that was used as an office. Calling for them to enter, Commander Jee, a burly gray-haired man entered the chambers.

"Excuse me for the interruption, Lord Zuko, but we have docked." The older man informed. Katara felt her stomach knot uncomfortably as she realized she had no idea what was to happen to them now. Nodding, Zuko thanked the man.

"Send for our belongings to be brought up to the deck. We will be up shortly. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Zuko." Commander Jee said before bowing and taking his leave.

"How will we know where to go?" Katara asked once they were alone. Zuko titled his head back as he finished off the last of his tea.

"Uncle informed me that he sent a hawk to someone here in the village. They will approach us at the fountain. That is where we are to go," He explained as he stood up from the table. He cracked either side of his neck before looking down at his ex-love. "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Katara admitted, standing up and cracking her own joints. After she finished, Zuko moved to the door and held out his hand. With a smile, she accepted.

* * *

Katara stared up at the gigantic fountain of fire.

As soon as they stepped off the docks, she realized how the town came about its name. She felt beats of sweat forming at her hairline as she shielded her eyes from the bright, blazing sun. The middle of the town was empty, minus a few villagers coming and going through the town square. She watched Zuko fidget with his sash as they waited for their guide.

"Why would the Fire Nation have a fountain of fire when it's so naturally hot?" Katara asked, taking a few steps backward. She immediately felt a little less hot.

"This used to be where Fire Lord Ozai's statue stood, but once he was defeated, I had it destroyed." Zuko explained, sending her a sideways glance.

"You couldn't just put a normal fountain?" She joked, smirking.

He shrugged. "The island is called Fire Fountain City. It seemed like it defeated the purpose."

"Understandable," Katara admitted. "Do we really have to stand next to it, though? It's already blazing outside." Zuko smirked as she placed even more space between herself and the fountain.

"I'm used to it," he explained. "You're from the South Pole. Nobody is expecting you to like the Fire Nation's climate."

"Fire Lord Zuko," A soft, velvety voice spoke from behind the two of them. Katara jumped, whirling around to see who said his name. Next to her, Zuko froze. "Welcome to Fire Fountain City."

"Mom..?" Zuko whimpered.

Katara went to study Zuko's reaction when she was suddenly overcome with a strong sense of déjà vu. Closing her eyes, a flash of green catacombs, Zuko sporting a short haircut, and a time-spotting moment of her placing her hand on his scar entered her mind.

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."_

"_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."_

"Mom?" Katara whispered. "I thought you said that the Fire Nation took your mother away from you, too." Zuko tore his eyes away from the woman before them and studied Katara with a furrowed brow.

"They did. How did you-" He was cut off.

"In the literal sense," the woman cut in. Katara focused her gaze on a beautiful raven-haired woman with bright yellow eyes. "You must be Katara. I'm Ursa, Zuko's mother, and your personal guide." Ursa held out her hand.

Katara, dumbstruck, reached out and shook the woman's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Ursa? What the? I'm including her because it'll be nice for her to be around at the end of the story. I came up with a small back story, too, so we'll learn about that sometime soon. This might not be a happy reunion (right off the bat) like a lot of other fics because unlike a lot of people, I have a small problem with Ursa. Zuko will display that, though. He's just going to be...wary of his mother at first, I'll say. Anyways! Thanks for reading! Reviews are cool.  
**

**FYI #1: Zutara week on Sunday! I'll be focusing most of my creative energy on that, so if this isn't update until like Wednesday / Thursday, that's why. I'll be posting the prompts here so if you want to read them, that's cool!**

**FYI #2: For those of you that are not on Tumblr, a Korra poster from Comic-Con was revealed and it's of Older!Gaang. If you watch Legend of Korra, you know we were able to see flashbacks of Sokka, Toph, and Aang. But here we see Zuko and Katara, too! I went kind of crazy when I saw Zuko. I've been waiting to see him, and not in his 80's. He looks damn good, haha. You can PM me if you would like a link to the picture since I don't know how else to show you, ha!  
**


	8. Secret Society

"So what if everything that you ever loved more than anything was killing you this slow?" - _Blur_, Make Do And Mend

* * *

**Fire Fountain City**

* * *

One thing Zuko had always appreciated about living in the Fire Nation was the weather during the colder seasons. It was winter, but you would never be able to tell from the hot sun that was currently blazing down on the trios backsides. Ursa was navigating them through the streets of the city, but the more distance they put between themselves and the fire fountain, he realized he had absolutely no idea where they were headed. They walked through the lower ring, the middle ring, and took a sharp left right before the gates to the upper ring. As they approached two tall—seemingly endless—iron gates, they stopped.

"I'm the Fire Lord of this nation and I have never seen this part of this city before." Zuko commented, looking at his mother in confusion.

"It's been constructed for about a year," Ursa explained. "I'm not surprised that you're unfamiliar with it. I don't think you thoroughly focus on the details of every document you sign." Zuko stayed silent. His mother had him there.

There was a watchtower on either side of the gates, and upon recognizing Ursa, they slowly opened for the three of them.

The Fire Fountain Abbey was a small, secluded island that connected to Fire Fountain City by a white concrete bridge. They were a secret society—people were approached by the sisters—and they considered themselves a rehabilitating center. The abbey itself was a tall, pointed building that was sectioned off in wings. Ursa explained that they had originally been established in the Earth Kingdom—since she was banished until the fall of Fire Lord Ozai—and once her son took the throne, she had convinced them to relocate in the Fire Nation. She knew that her son would eventually come looking for her, and she didn't want to be too far away. Although she was bound to her sisters, she knew that one day she would return to the royal palace.

Halfway across the bridge, Zuko stopped when a sudden question entered his brain. It took a few moments before Ursa and Katara realized he was no longer following them.

Ursa broke the silence asking, "Yes, Zuko?"

"Are you the person who Uncle told me he wrote to?" He asked in a controlled voice. He was feeling warring emotions, and did not want to let himself feel betrayed if it were unnecessary. _If he knew where she was, _he thought, _he would have told you._

"No," she shook her head. "A fellow sister in our abbey is an old friend of Iroh's. She helped guide him on his journey to the Spirit World all those years ago."

"Why did they send you as our guide?" He asked, starting to walk again.

"The abbey is only a short distance away," she said. "I will answer all your questions once we are situated."

They finished the remainder of their walk in silence.

* * *

"Let me see if I've got this right," Zuko said as he looked at his mother. "You were wandering the Earth Kingdom looking for shelter when a woman named Destiny approached you. She said she knew about your ability, and that she knew of a place where you could help others. So they took you in, fed you, and that's where you've been ever since?" Ursa nodded.

"This healing ability...is it like mine?" Katara asked, shifting next to Zuko on her sitting mat. They were in Ursa's personal quarters of the abbey.

"I've known many waterbenders in my life, and not one has been able to do what I can. That's what I do around here - I heal. I'm able to make a madman sane again, or retrieve what has been lost. Like you, Katara, I could bring back your memories."

"Katara-" Zuko started, seeing the surprised expression on her face.

"Pardon me, my son," Ursa apologized, bowing her head. "I do not mean to be so forward, but while you are here, if you decide you would like back what you have lost...all you have to do is ask."

"T-Thank you..." Katara whispered. Zuko frowned as he studied her face.

"Katara, are you all right? You look...pale."

She laughed. "I'm fine, Zuko. That's just...that's...amazing. I never thought I would hear those words."

"You would help Katara, but not your own daughter?" Zuko asked in a sudden outburst. His thoughts sidetracked from Katara's wellbeing to his sister's.

Ursa frowned. "Zuko, please try and understand. It is not that I would not like to help Azula, I would. I love my daughter. But I am bound to the abbey. They only way I could return to the capital is if you invited me back with you. Also, helping Azula...it's a bit more complicated. This has been a longtime coming - her fall into madness. It's something she has to overcome on her own."

"It never would have happened if you didn't shun her away as a child! You made it perfectly clear that you loved and favored me," Zuko snapped. "I am the only one who has seen her in the hospital, and I know all she wanted as a child was the love of her own mother. I might not have known back then, but I understand with perfect clarity now."

"Zuko!" Katara gaped. He ignored the disapproving look on her face.

Ursa was quiet for several moments. When he didn't think she was going to answer, she said, "My son, please understand that it was never my intention to hurt Azula. Ozai openly favored her once he learned she was a prodigy. You saw this, and you didn't understand why your father would not look at you the same way since you were also a firebender. He outright shunned you, his only son. I didn't want you to be hurt by your father, so I made sure you knew how much you were loved. In time, I have learned that I was no better than Ozai. In letting you know how wonderful I thought you were, I let Azula be swept away into Ozai's false affections. He used her as a pawn in his sick, twisted game that was his rise to power. She would have done anything for your father because she believed he actually loved her."

A gnawing guilt ate at Zuko as he looked away from either of the woman in the room. His eyes were coated with tears before he could stop them, and felt a single tear roll down the unmarked side of his face. Taking a silent deep breath, he willed away the tears and looked back up at his mother.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's quite all right. Both you and your sister are long overdue for an explanation."

"If you came back to the capital with us after this…would you see her?" He asked, hopeful. "She might think you're a hallucination, but after enough visits, you could probably pull her out of her stupor."

Ursa smiled. "Of course, my son, I would love to help Azula."

A sudden sob came from Zuko's right side and Katara crumpled into the floor. Zuko was beside her in a second, a hand cupping her cheek; he brushed a few loose strands away from her face, and leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"What's wrong?" His voice was a soft murmur.

She sniffled. "I…I remember Azula crying. I had chained her to a water grate, and she was crying. It feels devastating." At this, Zuko quirked is brow.

"You…remember how it felt?" He asked, letting go of her face and leaning back onto his calves. Ursa stood up and walked to a retired teapot on a shelf behind her desk. Katara nodded, sitting back on her calves as well. Her eyes were puffy and red; Zuko's heart ached.

"It's happened before. It's usually the more emotional memories," She explained, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. "The two of us were just standing there, and it was really heart wrenching."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Katara, sweetheart, would you like some tea?" Ursa asked, turning to look at the two young adults.

"Yes, please. I could use a cup of calming-"

"-jasmine tea?" She asked, smiling.

"Jasmine tea," Katara finished.

"Iroh has taught her well, Zuko." Ursa commented before turning back toward the teapot.

"Not even that," he said. "Both of their favorite flavors are ginseng, and she will play Pai Sho with him." For the first time since they had met up with Ursa, Zuko smiled. When they were together, Iroh was continuously raving about how much of a catch Katara was.

"I knew how to play Pai Sho?" Katara asked, stunned.

"Yes, and you were actually very good. I believe uncle taught you when we were traveling back to the Fire Nation after a visit with the Earth King." Zuko explained as Ursa came back to the sitting area with three steaming cups of tea.

Katara pondered this forgotten information for a moment before asking, "Were we dating?"

Zuko nearly spit out his tea. "Yes."

"Tell me," Ursa said as she smiled at her son. "How did you ask this lovely woman to be your girlfriend, Zuko?"

"Yeah, Zuko, do tell." Katara joked, bumping his arm with her elbow. Zuko resisted the urge let out an audible groan. Whenever their eyes locked, however, Zuko's face softened considerably. _She really wants to know, _he realized.

"Well, you and I used to spar quite a bit. One day while we were feeding the turtleducks, you wanted to spar, but with a twist. You said if you won, I had to take you out on a date. But if I won, I said I got to ask you out without the date," Zuko explained with a genuine smile of his face. "Needless to say, I won."

"You probably cheated." She muttered.

"Why wouldn't you want to take a lovely woman such as Katara out on a date?" Ursa asked, taking a sip of her tea. If Zuko didn't know any better, he would think she was scolding him.

"We did go out on a date," he defended. "I didn't cheat, either. Determination goes a long way." Katara's mouth hung slightly open before turning into a small smile.

"You're a dork." She whispered, bringing her tea cup to her mouth. She struggled to take a drink, though, since her smile was unwavering.

He shrugged. "You liked it."

"I like it." She corrected, sending a sideways glance. Zuko felt his heart flutter.

Ursa smiled. "I think it's time for you to meet Fate."

* * *

"I'm nervous." Katara whispered as they followed a few feet behind Ursa. Zuko, feeling obligated, offered out his hand. Their fingers intertwined in silence, and he felt the fire within him heat up.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," he said. "We're just going to learn more about this prophecy."

"I know, but don't you feel like all of this is crazy? There is actually a foreseen prophecy about us."

Zuko chuckled. "Of course I do! But I can't complain because it means that I get to be beside you again."

Zuko watched out of the corner of his eye as Katara looked down at their locked hands and blushed. He let himself smirk at this; he knew she could still feel the bond they once shared – no matter how faint.

Ursa stopped at an open door and knocked twice before moving aside, letting them enter. Sitting behind a desk was a woman writing in a feverish manner. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore standard Fire Nation robes. Upon hearing the third knock, she looked up and smiled.

"Ursa, you brought them! Thank you!" The woman said happily, standing up from her chair in a swift manner. She let the ink brush drop from her hand and she made her way toward them.

"You're welcome, Fate. I think they're both anxious to hear what you have to say." Ursa smiled, patting Zuko on the back.

"Well, come in, come in!" She urged, waving them over to a sitting area similar to Ursa's. Katara glanced at Zuko once before retiring to a sitting mat. Ursa cleared her throat as she gave Zuko a gentle nudge.

Once sitting, he asked, "Are you Fate?"

The woman smiled. "Ah, yes, formalities! I shouldn't expect anything less from the Fire Lord, should I? Yes, I am Fate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko," she fixed her gaze on Katara. "Lady Katara,"

"I am Fate, but this body is merely a vessel. My sisters and I are centuries old, and we continue to live through human offerings. Eventually we took our gifts and starting helping people: the hurt, the lost, the good, and the evil. We help them discover their proper path in life, and that is why I have called you out here. I am sure you are familiar with the dreams?"

"Yes, we are," said Katara. "Well, what we thought were dreams."

"They are glimpses into your future. Before the very first Fire Lord, it was foreseen that the youngest Fire Lord would collide with last waterbender and fight side-by-side to defeat a great evil. In your time together, a great love would spark, and together you two would bare the blue-eyed firebender. They will be the greatest ruler the world has ever seen—all because of your legacy—Lord Zuko."

"Excuse me, but I am not the last waterbender." Katara explained.

Fate smiled. "But you were the last waterbender of your tribe, weren't you? There had not been one for generations."

"That is because Fire Lord Sozin rounded them up to be kept locked away like animals." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But alas, you were the last waterbender," Fate concluded. "It was quite unfortunate to hear of your accident, Lady Katara. I am very sorry you had to experience such a twist of fate. If you had never fallen overboard, I can assure you that you would already be fulfilling this prophecy."

"Are you expecting us to procreate now that we've heard about the prophecy?" Katara asked defiantly. "I'll have you know that I am engaged to marry, thank you very much." Zuko visibly winced at her words.

Fate smiled. "No, Lady Katara, I am not. I know you will. It's just a matter of time."

"If this is true…do you know when?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, breaking her defiant stance.

"I'm not asking for that reason!" he yelled. "I'm just curious if she can predict the exact moment."

"Well, no," Fate said. "I don't foresee the exact time of events. I only know things that will happen."

"Have you ever been wrong?" Katara asked curiously.

"No,"

Katara huffed.

"There was one more thing I wanted to say. As you are aware, the New Year is upon us in three days' time. On behalf of the entire abbey, I would like to extend an invitation offering you to stay and celebrate with us. Fire Fountain City is the most exciting place to celebrate the New Year, and this year it falls on the night of a full moon." Fate smirked as Katara rolled her eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko asked.

"Katara will be feeling very…good."

"Oh."

Katara groaned.

* * *

"I can't believe your mother could restore my memories if I asked." Katara said that night as they stood on the bridge that connected the island to the city. She had wanted to go stargazing, but so far this was the only place he knew how to find. Nevertheless, he was happy to have some alone time with her.

"Is that something you want?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. He made a mental note to send a letter to Sokka at the possibility that his sister might be getting her memory back. If that happened, they would have a lot to answer for. He suppressed the urge to shutter at the wrath of Katara that would unfold. It had also dawned on him that their current second chance at love would be completely shattered.

"I don't know yet. It is still kind of surreal information, you know? But I'm sure there are some profound moments of my life I would like to remember."

"I can think of one right now." Zuko said.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Instead of telling you, how about we reenact a part of it?" A mischievous smile appeared of his lips. Katara eyed him warily.

"If you're trying to kiss me…"

"No," he held up his hands innocently. "Not yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then. What do we have to do?"

"You'll see. Come on, we have to change." He held out his hand as he pushed off the railing he had been leaning against.

Hesitantly, she took his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hm...I wonder what memory he's about to help her remember? Anyway, the whole Fate / Destiny being "real" people is probably the craziest aspect of this story, but hopefully it doesn't make you like it any less. Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome :)  
**


	9. Circle The Drain

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time.  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise." - _You're Gonna Go Far Kid, _The Offspring

* * *

Katara stood on the bank of the river underneath the bridge with Zuko. He was pulling his make-shift fukumen over his head. She was still not entirely sure why they were decked out in what could only be described as ninja gear, or where he had even acquired the articles of black clothing. He told her to wait until they reached their destination—which they had—before asking questions. But, still, he had not answered the question she had already asked. Curiosity was getting the better of her no matter how much she tried to push it aside.

"Zuko," she whined. "What are we doing here?" She looked down at their feet, which were sinking in the muddy dirt, before looking up at him. Only his amber eyes were visible in the face mask.

"You're going to make an ice block, and then you're going to propel us to the other side." He explained, not meeting her gaze.

She felt utterly confused.

"Why?"

"I'm hoping it triggers a memory." This time, he looked back at her. Underneath her own fukumen, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hopefully you'll see."

His vague answers were starting to wear on her nerves. Realizing he was not going to offer her more, she sighed. Then she smirked. Another question occurred to her.

"What if I don't?"

She could have sworn he rolled his eyes. "Then I'll have to tell you, but I am hoping you can remember. It was quite the stepping stone for our friendship. I was the only one who could relate to how you felt."

"Sounds interesting," she mused. "Okay, let's do this."

Bringing both of her arms to her right side, she swung them up and then forward. A large, square chunk of ice appeared before them and they stepped in sync onto the manipulated piece of land. Going through the simple rhythm, she propelled the ice block forward and felt Zuko's gaze on her.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. She shook her head, feeling frustrated. She continued to steer them forward, willing herself to remember when she had done this before.

"_She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender."_

"_What? Who?"_

"_ME!"_

She looked at Zuko with wide, fear-stricken eyes. She yelped, her arms dropping to her sides. The solid ice beneath their feet quickly melted back into water, and before she could raise her arms to bend, they were waist-high in water.

"Katara! Are you all right?" Zuko asked, treading beside her. She mirrored his actions, but shook her head.

She was overcome with the most rage she had ever felt in all of her eighteen years. She closed her eyes; the image of an older man on the ground ran through her mind. She felt her eyebrows come together as she reopened her eyes, pulling her facemask off. Her breath was coming in shaky intervals. Next to her, Zuko treaded closer until he was in front of her. He placed both of his hands on either of her shoulders and willed her to look at him.

"I feel so angry," she said, not meet his gaze. She focused on the soaked black shirt clinging to his chest. "Who…who is this man, Zuko?"

"He's your mother's killer," he explained. "I knew the fleet he was captain of when he raided your tribe, so you and I went after him so you could face him."

Her face softened considerably when she looked up at him. He had pulled his fukumen off as well; his shaggy hair clung to his face. His amber eyes held nothing but concern and she let herself be pulled into the flames. She suddenly thought of what they must look like – two young adults wearing nothing but black, treading to stay afloat under a bridge late at night. For no reason other than he thought it was important that she remember.

"I felt so angry," she said again. "But…just looking into your eyes. How you are concerned for me…it calmed me down." A small smile spread across the Fire Lord's lips.

"I am always concerned about you," he admitted, raising a hand from her shoulder to brush a strand of hair away from her eye. "But what I did then, and now, will never compare to what you have done for me."

"Zuko, I—" She whispered, not knowing what to say, or what to do. But what he said made her heart skip a beat. The distant yearning in his eye…

"You're cold." He said, cutting her off. She blinked, looking down at her visibly shaking body. She didn't even notice how cold the water was.

"I didn't realize." She said dumbly. _There is certain warmth that comes from being so close to a firebender, _a voice in the back of her mind spoke. _Warmth you could get used to._

"Come on, let's get you back inside." He said, dropping his arms from her shoulders. Instantly, she felt coldness where his warm hands had just been. He offered out a hand, and without any hesitation this time, linked her fingers with his.

As they came to a stop in front of her door, Katara looked down at the facemask in her hand. She had bent the water off of their soaked bodies, so they looked the same as they had when they left. Looking at the mask, though, she was washed over with the same anger—along with sadness—that she had been hit with in the river. Zuko noticed her change in demeanor and cupped her face in his hands. Lowering his forehead on hers, they stared into each other's eyes in silence.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly. She nodded, his firm hands rubbing against her smooth cheeks.

"Yeah, it's just an emotional memory. I'm grateful, though, that you did this for me." She said with a sad smile as she looked into his eyes. It was dark in the hallway of the abbey, but his amber eyes glowed in the darkness like two tiny lanterns. She was drawn in, once again, like a moth to a flame.

"If you need anything throughout the night…well, you know." He said, smiling. She mimicked his actions.

"Yeah, I do know," she said. "Thank you."

A few moments passed before he spoke. She had no time to register the emotions that crossed his face, but a small part of her wished she could.

"Good night, Katara."

Smiling, she said, "Good night, Zuko."

* * *

Zuko found himself wandering the halls of the abbey the following morning. He couldn't get the sweet, almost-kiss moment he and Katara shared last night. It had definitely taken all of his self-control not to lean in and kiss her. He promised that was not his intention so he kept his word. One day—hopefully—they would engage in such actions. He could tell she enjoyed herself around him, but they still had obstacles to get around—her fiancé, for instance.

Rounding the corner into the hallway of his mother's bedroom, he heard placid voices coming from her partially opened door. Ursa was complimenting someone's hair. He realized Katara had not been in her bedroom, and his breath hitched in his throat at the thought of Katara and his mother—if he was even allowed to call her that—bonding. He had yet to find the time to be alone with her. What could Katara possibly need from her?

"Good morning," he said in his usual low, raspy voice as he pushed her door fully open. He leaned against the door frame as Ursa turned at the sound of his voice. A friendly smile graced her features and Zuko was reminded of all the times she smiled when he was younger. He pushed the bittersweet longing to be in her arms aside and watched as her hands continued working.

"Good morning, Zuko." His mother greeted, clipping a braided section of Katara's hair into a very complicated looking hairdo.

"Your mom was just doing my hair in a traditional Fire Nation hairstyle. We were on our way to retrieve you for morning tea, but we got kind of sidetracked." Katara blushed a bit and looked back into the mirror that sat in front of her.

"She has wonderful hair," Ursa commented, stepping away from her handiwork. Zuko took a seat on the sitting mat next to Katara's. She was blushing again. He smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's nice to run your hands through. But that usually results in her falling asleep…" Zuko felt a tug on his heartstrings at the memories of her falling asleep on his chest post-sex. She liked it when he ran his fingers through her hair. She sent him a sideways glance as his mind was swept away in memories.

"Yeah, that does happen. But nobody has done that in a long while, though." She said, almost upset at the notion.

Ursa noticed the shift in their demeanors and smiled. "So, what are you two kids up to today?"

"I don't know," answered Katara. "I was going to ask Zuko the same question."

At the mention of his name, he was pulled out of his reverie. He noticed both women staring at him and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I was wondering if you would escort me into town today," he said. "I don't think I can spend the day cooped up in this abbey. This is technically a vacation for me."

"Of course I'll go with you," Katara smiled. "I want to visit some of the shops anyway."

"There's a vendor who sells Water Tribe jewelry down in the market," explained Ursa. "A hair pin would be a nice final touch for the style."

"Oh! Yes, I'll definitely look into that. Thank you for doing my hair, it's beautiful." Katara said as she looked back into the mirror, lightly touching the top of many twisted, overlapping braids.

"I wore my hair like this quite a bit back in the day," Ursa commented, retrieving her golden-handled teapot off the shelf. "Zuko said it was his favorite."

Beside him, Katara went rigid in the shoulders at the double-meaning of her words. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked intently at the ground. Zuko felt himself tense as well as his mother's velvety laugh filled the room.

"How about that tea?" he asked. "I'm parched."

"Would you like ginseng this morning?" She asked. Katara immediately perked up at the mention of her favorite flavor of tea.

"Yes, please!" She beamed, catching Zuko's eye and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked away too quickly for his liking, so he continued to stare until she had no other choice but to meet his steely gaze.

"Your hair does look nice, Katara." He complimented, smiling.

One thing Zuko had always enjoyed while dating Katara was making her blush. She blushed just as easily as she got frustrated, or jumped to conclusions. So over the course of the past couple of days with her, he relished in the fact that he could still make her face turn a hint of red. They had definitely grown comfortable in each other's presence fairly quickly. He had often thought about what it would be like if they were ever reunited—romantically or not—and how much like old times it would be. He was happy to say that it was quite like the good 'ole days.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said in a low tone. "I also wanted to thank you again for last night. I'm glad you thought about that memory, and felt like helping me remember."

Katara turned on her sitting mat so she was facing him. The pinkish tint had yet to leave her features and as they locked eyes, he realized they held gratitude in them. He gave a small nod—what he did whenever he couldn't bring himself to verbalize—and offered a smile.

"There is another distinct memory I can recall, but I'm afraid the Fire Nation doesn't have a factory that they can sacrifice for your destruction." He smirked.

"Katara," Ursa said, cutting into Katara's shocked state. She carried three cups of tea on the same golden tray as the day before and sat down on the mat behind theirs. They turned until they faced the older woman, and Katara met Ursa's gaze respectfully. "I was wondering if you would tell me what it's like back at your home. I'm afraid I have never had the chance to travel so far south."

"Oh, yes, of course," Katara replied. "I wonder where I should begin…"

* * *

"This is beautiful!" Katara gushed at a gold and blue hairpin a vendor held out in front of her.

They had stopped in the middle ring market when Katara spotted the merchant Ursa had mentioned. The vendor seemed genuinely pleased with her reaction to his products. Zuko stood off to the side and watched in silence at the transaction. It had been a long time since he had been able to take her shopping. It was something he found he thoroughly enjoyed, but he enjoyed anything that made her smile.

"Would you like to try it on?" The man asked. Katara nodded excitedly and took the clip from his hands. Without realizing it, Zuko found himself taking a step forward.

"Let me help you," he said, stepping forward. Katara looked surprised that he was still around, and he laughed. "Don't worry, my mom used to have one just like it when I was younger. I know what I'm doing."

Katara looked skeptical, but handed it over nonetheless. She turned so that her back was facing him and he fastened the hair pin on top of her complex do. After his hands fell away, she turned and faced the vendor.

"How does it look?" She asked, looking from the merchant to Zuko.

"Wonderful!" The merchant complimented.

"How much is it?" She asked, starting to pull money out of her robe's pocket. Zuko gently grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"I've got it," he said. "How much is it?"

"For an antique like this," the merchant said. "I'll give it to you for sixty gold."

Katara gaped as Zuko handed over the money. The merchant smiled at the heap of gold in his hands. Bidding them a good day, he turned and excitedly counted the money one by one.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked, starting to walk away and leaving a gaping Katara behind him.

* * *

"Oh, I am so full." Katara muttered, rubbing her bloated stomach as they exited a restaurant that served Water Tribe food. Zuko would have been surprised at all the diversity the town had to offer if it wasn't one of the biggest tourist attractions for travelers.

"You have quite an appetite for a girl," he commented. "I think we ate the same amount and I barely feel full."

"We're also built differently," she scowled. She rubbed her tummy once more before shielding her eyes from the bright sun overhead. "I'm a small girl with a small stomach. I'm not Sokka."

Zuko laughed at the imagery of Katara eating as much as Sokka can. It was a rather unpleasant sight.

"We can head back to the abbey if you would like." He offered, giving her a sideways glance.

Katara groaned. "I don't think I can make it that far right now."

"I could always fly us." He said, smirking.

"I didn't know you could fly." Katara replied, quirking a brow.

"Fire." He said simply.

"Oh, propel us with your fire. That's a neat trick."

"But I wouldn't want you to lose your noodles, so to speak," he mocked. Katara rolled her eyes at his lame attempt of a joke. He looked at her with a slight challenge in his eye, though, and it did not go unnoticed by the waterbender. "You can get on my back, but hold on tightly,"

Zuko momentarily tensed as Katara climbed onto his back, but he was strong enough not to stumble forward at the sudden change in weight. He felt her thin arms snake around his throat, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist since he was not able to grab ahold of her legs.

"If you feel yourself slipping, feeling sick, or all around want to be back on the ground, tell me." He finished explaining after she stilled. He felt her nod against him. He tried his hardest to ignore the fact that she had just nuzzled his neck.

"Beam me up!" She exclaimed, her laughter filling his ears.

Zuko closed his eyes, focusing on his inner fire. Flames shot out of his feet and he slowly brought them off the ground. Katara's hold on his body tightened greatly, and he leaned forward a bit as flames came out of his fists. As he continued taking them further up, she let out an excited laugh.

"I can feel my adrenaline pumping," she yelled over the wind. "This is great!"

Zuko became horizontal with the ground below them and intensified the flames coming out of his feet. As they picked up the pace, and the town below flew past them, Katara's hold on his neck disappeared.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, wishing he could look back at her.

"I don't want to choke you," she admitted. "Look! The abbey!"

Zuko saw the gate to the island before she said anything. Aiming for the ground, he started descending for the bridge, and Katara screamed as they flew at the fastest speed yet. Her hands wrapped back around his throat. He noted with minimal interest the guards pointing at them from the watchtower. Positioning himself to be upright, he landed with both feet firmly on the ground.

"You did that on purpose!" She yelled, hopping off of his back. He turned, confused.

"What?"

She folded her arms. "You flew toward the ground really fast to scare me."

He chuckled. "No, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." She eyed him suspiciously. He held his arms up in a mock surrender.

"I would never lie to you,"

She surprised him by laughing at his statement. She swats a hand forward, momentarily brushing his arm. Feeling embarrassed, his crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You! You are! You need to relax, Zuko," she teased. "I was only messing with you. No need to make everything a serious matter. I _know_ you would never lie to me."

"Oh, right."

But her words did little to ease his tension. He realized—really realized—that she had no idea how everyone, everyone she trusted most, had been lying to her for the past two years. He couldn't fathom the betrayal she would feel if she ever found out. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He had been against the proposal at first, but Sokka had a way with words, and made him think this could be a good thing for her. But standing here now, with her, he realized what a mistake it had been.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter. I don't think I like it. I knew it would be one where nothing really happened, so it was kind of hard to sit down and wrap it up. But I did want to give them some quality time together before things...well, you'll see. I also had an entire day in the story to kill so :P Thanks for reading though!**

**Next time...**

**In which Uncle Iroh is nosy, Zuko gets_ really_ angry, and Katara does something that surprises the both of them.**


	10. Spark

"They think that I have it all. I've nothing without you,  
All my dreams and all the lights mean nothing without you." - _Without You, _Lana Del Rey

* * *

Retired General Iroh learned quickly that Zuko had cleaned out his office before taking his leave to Fire Fountain City. He was used to seeing the Fire Lord's desk being scattered with reports, proposals, and personal letters. He had a large hunch that his nephew cleared out his desk for one sole purpose: no snooping. As much as he liked respecting his almost-son's privacy, he would admit he was sad to see that it was nearly impossible to even try. He knew the Water Tribe warrior, Sokka, and Zuko were very much guilty of being in-the-closet gossips.

So he was happy when Hau, the Fire Lord's personal secretary, brought him a letter that barred the Water Tribe insignia.

He mentally noted that it could be debated whether or not his actions seemed overly eager as he reached for the letter in Hau's hands. The secretariat seemed hesitant at first, but with a resigned sigh, handed the letter over upon seeing the gleam in Iroh's amber eyes. The old man watched as Hau took a silent seat at his desk across the room from the stand-in Fire Lord. Anticipation ate at him, but he set the letter down in front of him and took a refreshing sip of tea. It was publically known that The Dragon of the West was somewhat of a gossip himself. But today, Iroh decided he wanted to save face in front of his nephew's right-hand man. So he took his time picking up the letter, sliding a finger underneath the seal, and watched as the parchment uncurled before him.

"Let's see what you have to report," Iroh murmured, his eyes landing on Lady Katara's name amongst the writing.

_Hey Zuke,_

_I apologize for my lack of letters. Suki and I have been traveling. Just want to give you a heads up that I'm coming your way. We are headed home but Suki is pregnant and seasick so we're stopping by for a small visit. Now before I tell you what I have to, because I don't want to be there to experience your rage firsthand, I need you to promise you won't burn your palace down. I need Yana to make me some homemade komodo chicken when we arrive. _

_Katara has a boyfriend. They're engaged (I just found out) but he has a girlfriend back home in the Northern Tribe. That's where we're coming from. We went to surprise her and tell her about the baby, but saw him making out with some floozy instead. I'm sorry I kept that from you, bro; I didn't think it would last long. Suki punched him. He's lucky I didn't slice and dice him with my space sword._

_See you soon._

_P.S. Please have some Sizzle Crips._

As Iroh finished reading over the turgid handwriting of the Water Tribe warrior, he felt himself frown. Hau, who was evidently watching the old man read over the letter, cleared his throat as he laced his hands together on top of his desk. Iroh felt his frown turn into a small smile at the keen look on Hau's features.

"It seems that the future is grim for Lady Katara and her husband-to-be. Apparently he has not been very faithful to his lovely young lady." The old man explained, setting the letter down before him. He took another sip of tea; feeling the need to relax for the young Waterbender.

Hau's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What do you plan on doing with this newly acquired information, Mister Iroh?"

"I will be sending it off to Fire Fountain City! This information is much too important to wait for it to be made known. Lord Zuko would not be pleased, and it would be unfair to Lady Katara."

"Perhaps this information will allow the lady to enjoy our Lord's presence freely." Hau mused, a knowing smile passing over his lips. Iroh chuckled at his old friend.

"Yes, that is very likely, isn't it?" Iroh asked rhetorically. Picking up the letter, he stood up from the desk.

"How long does His Grace plan on being away?" Hau asked with looking up from his paperwork. "We have some very important guests coming within the first week of the New Year."

"He is due to arrive sometime in the afternoon of New Year's Day. I hope he has enjoyed his vacation because he will be very busy." Iroh chuckled to himself as he opened to door to the office to begin his search for Zuko's messenger hawk.

* * *

As he walked through the hallways of the abbey, Zuko mentally prepared himself for his meeting with his mother. Katara had been whisked away to the healing section by a sister—whose name he did not catch—and Ursa asked him to stop by while he had alone time. This would be the first time in ten years that he was alone with his mother. So much had happened in his life, in her life that he did not know about. Would they be able to find solace in each other's company like they could when he was a young boy?

He thought about what this moment would be like thousands of times growing up. Whenever they were chasing the Avatar, he would think about restoring his honor and his mother would be there to welcome him home. That was mostly in his dreams, though. But he still thought about all the possibly ways they would be reunited. Granted, he never thought he would become Fire Lord at such a young age (and it really did setback his search for is mother), and now he had found her—accidentally, but nonetheless, he had finally be reunited with his mother.

Of course, there was Azula. Watching her walk off the sanity plank during their fight, and the days that came after, he soon realized that his mother was partially to blame. That had changed him, too. The way he thought about her. All the love and admiration he had somehow held onto all those years had disappeared before his eyes. Watching her cry for their mother in the hospital, asking him to sing to her like Ursa did for him (and never her as a child) broke his heart. He had been wary of her whenever he first saw her, and she apologized, but that did not make things perfect. There was still Azula to deal with.

Things would not be perfect to him until all three of them were happily reunited.

"Excuse me, Lord Zuko, do you have a moment?" An unfamiliar sister popped her head out of an office as he passed by. Pulled from his reverie, he turned toward the elder woman.

"I am supposed to meet my mother, but if it's important?" He explained, but offered to hear her out at the same time.

"We received a letter from the royal palace. It is addressed to you, My Lord." She smiled meekly, holding out a rolled up parchment for him to take. Right away, his eyes landed upon the broken Water Tribe seal that was now wrapped in black ribbon. He took the letter as he thanked the sister.

Although he knew who the letter was from that didn't stop his mind from reeling from the possibilities. Whatever his uncle had read, he found important enough to have sent to the abbey. Tugging at the ribbon, he bunched it up in a fist, unscrolling the parchment. Feeling rather unnerved, he held his breath as he started to read the letter.

His eyes scanned the whole letter once, twice, and a third time. He had to be reading this wrong somehow. The bottom corners of the parchment caught fire as his anger surged through him. He waved the paper around in his free hand, willing the fire away as the familiar smoke smell filled the air. The sister who had brought him the letter appeared at her doorway.

"Is everything all right, My Lord?" She asked, eyeing the smoky piece of paper in his hand. Zuko closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his curled fist that held the ribbon.

"Where can one…exert energy around here?" He asked, looking up at the startled sister.

"We have a private garden out back, Sir. There should be enough room to bend out there. There's also a nice waterfall if you need to cool off." She eyed him once more with concern.

"Thank you," he said. "Could you also possibly tell my mother that I need to reschedule our…time together?" He asked as he folded the letter up and tucked it away in his vest pocket. The sister nodded, complying, and he thanked her.

The Fire Lord concentrated on his breathing as he walked toward the back garden. The last thing he needed was setting a rehabilitating center on fire and taking from the nation's income to rebuild. He discovered this was an easy thing to do—for the time being—as he realized he would be getting to see his friends soon. It had been far too long since he had seen his best friend. Or that Yana had cooked homemade komodo chicken. _Anticipating food now…, _his mind scolded, _you're spent way too much time with water boy._

Zuko chuckled to himself; momentarily forgetting his anger. Sokka had that effect on him.

* * *

Katara hummed a water tribe tune to herself as she descended the stairs that led to the main floor of the abbey. She had just come from the healing sector and was happy to say she was able to help people. She had healed a few minor burns—nobody was seriously injured—but she was glad to have helped out in any way that she could. Since the death of her mother, Katara had been the one to take up the responsibility in her wake. It was in her nature to help, to heal, to _fix_ in any way that she could. Sometimes she thought about becoming a full-time medic.

As she passed by an open arch way that seemed to lead into a garden, she stopped midstride when she saw someone at the far end of the open space. She felt the blood rush to her face as she realized they were shirtless, but couldn't help the creeping feeling that she knew who that person was. She inched her way toward the arch, the sunlight beaming up in the afternoon sky. She shielded her eyes as looked up at the breathtaking cherry blossom trees that surrounded the perimeters of the garden. Momentarily forgotten about the other presence, she took the time to appreciate how beautiful the scenery before her was. As her eyes scanned the backyard of the abbey, she gasped when she saw a rapid river flowing over the edge of a cavern into a large pool of rock and white, foamy water.

She was pulled from her trance as she heard a guttural grunt from in front of her.

"Zuko, is that you? What's wrong?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she quickened her pace toward the shirtless Fire Lord. He stopped at the sound of his name but did not turn around.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping people?" He asked, only mildly glancing over his shoulder. The unmarked side of his face met her, and she could tell his brow was pulled down in frustration. Anger rolled off of him in waves of heat.

"I was dismissed," she replied. "Why aren't you with your mother?"

"You're asking a lot of questions." He snapped, turning around to fully face her. His face, neck, and chest were shinning in the sun from the sweat gleaming off of his well-toned body. Katara felt her ears turn red from embarrassment.

"I want to know why you're out here. Did something happen with your mom?" Her voice was full of concern. She took a small step forward, stopping by his disposed of red and golden vest. She didn't want to risk coming too close and get snapped at. An out-of-place color caught her attention out of her peripheral vision and she looked down at Zuko's vest. A letter—seemingly burnt at the ends—with a familiar Water Tribe seal caught her eye. Before she could stop herself, she was leaning down and picking it up.

"Katara—"

Her felt her eyes widened in shock as she read over Sokka's scribbly handwriting.

"_Spirits_," she breathed, placing a hand over heart. Her stomach dropped as she looked up at the enraged firebender before her.

"Katara, that's my own personal mail! You can't just reach down and read it because you recognize the seal!" Zuko shouted, stepping forward and snatched the letter out of her hands. He set the paper ablaze and she watched as the ash fell into the plush grass between them.

"What does it matter? That letter included information about _my _betrothed."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes darkened in anger and he recognized this as her stance that asked if he was going to dare challenge her.

He was.

"I didn't want you to find out this way!" he shouted back. "I wanted to think of a different way to tell you."

"There is no easy way to tell someone that they are being cheated on!"

He groaned in frustration. "You think I don't know that? I just wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset."

"I'm not upset," she said. "I'm hurt, yes, but I'm more upset over the fact that I am actually the last one to know about Sokka's baby! How does Toph know before I do?"

"She's the one who confirmed it for them in the first place."

"What?" Her brows furrowed as she was washed over with confusion. Zuko's shoulders slumped as he sighed; rubbing the back of his neck.

"A few months ago, I was in the Earth Kingdom to meet with King Kuei. Sokka and Suki traveled to watch Toph's metalbending students compete in a tournament. We all met up for a meal, and Toph pointed out the extra heartbeat in Suki's stomach. They had their suspicions, but it was confirmed while we were all together."

Katara couldn't help but feel left out. A frown appeared on her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Why…why wasn't I invited?" She whispered.

"You…were kind of taboo subject. Sokka knew how much I still…_felt_ for you. Apparently he was also keeping the fact you had a boyfriend from me. I'm sorry, Katara." His words sounded sincere enough, and Katara looked up and gave him a small smile.

"It's all right," she replied. "Let's spar."

"What?"

"I'm angry. Let's spar."

"So you want to hurt me?" He asked, subconsciously scratching at the heart shaped mark on his chest. She winced just looking at it.

"No, I don't want to hurt you. But I am frustrated so I want to work it out. Isn't that what you're doing?" She didn't wait for an answer as she brushed passed the firebender. She stripped down to her white breast band and tights, tossing her clothes into a pile next to the pool of water.

"Fine," he said after a moment. "But the winner gets to choose dinner."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You sound like Sokka."

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Your brother has made it his personal agenda for the past two years to make sure I'm not wound so tightly. He might have also widened my appetite in the process."

After a moment, Katara surprised Zuko by erupting in a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Ursa watched in amusement as her son turned to face Katara at the sound of her breaking out in laughter. She could imagine her son turning bright red at the scantily clad waterbender before his eyes. She could not hear what they were saying, but after a moment, they took defensive positions a few feet away from each other. She was pleased to see Katara join her son in training.

After hearing her son needed to postpone their meeting time, Ursa rushed to find her son. It didn't take long, as she had heard his frustrated grunts as he went through different firebending sets. From the second-story balcony in which she stood, she could see the steam coming from his nostrils every time he exhaled. He had been visibly shaken by anger and her heart broke at the sight. She knew why her son was such a temperamental young man, but it still did not stop her from feeling pity for her eldest.

She had taken an automatic liking to Katara. She looked at her son the way she did—without the scar. The young waterbender saw past the mark, and that is what mattered to her.

Katara's shrieks filled the garden as she narrowly dodged a fireball. Ursa watched as they danced around each other. Water and fire; swimming together as one. They were well-matched, and although she knew Katara could not recall how her son fought, she did an extraordinary job guessing. She caught on quickly to the way Zuko moved. It tugged at her heartstrings how happy she made her son.

Ursa gasped.

"I saw this coming," a voice said beside her. "I knew the surroundings looked familiar."

"Hello Fate," Ursa greeted.

"Ursa," Fate continued, "I urge you to give Katara her memories back. I have told them what they came to found out, but that does not tell them when it will happen. Our sisters respect Lady Katara for all she had done to bring our world to its new era of peace. It should be up to her when she chooses to pursue her life with him. She has a right to know."

"I have told her of my ability," Ursa said. "If she comes to me, I will not deny her the right. But I will not force it upon her. We all know what will happen, and that is my son. I do not want him to be hurt."

"Pain is inevitable for the both of them."

"I know."

"She will come to you," Fate confessed.

"How do you know?" Ursa asked, taking her gaze off of the sparring pair.

"I might not be able to tell when an event will happen, but I know when this one will," Fate explained with the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips. "It was not hard to tell where she was coming from."

"I understand," Ursa chuckled. "I will perform on her."

* * *

Katara let out a small grunt as Zuko pinned her to the ground. She had attempted to freeze his feet but he jumped and took her down in a tackle. She was grateful for the plush grass beneath her that cushioned her fall. Zuko had his knees beside her hips; locking her in place. They were both breathing heavily. He stared down at her with a smile. She realized she liked it when Zuko smiled.

"I guess this means that I win?" He asked, not trying to conceal the smugness in his voice.

Without thinking, Katara reached up and tickled his bare sides. He shook above her—his grip on her shoulders faltering—and she switched their positions. As they rolled, the most adorable laugh erupted from his throat as he tried to breathe at the bothering sensation. She pinned his narrow hips between her legs and sat back on his upper thighs. His gulp did not go unnoticed as she ceased to tickle him.

"Your move," he breathed, his chest rising and falling quickly as his heart beat fast. She stared at him intently for a moment, silently.

She barely had time to register her actions as her lips went crashing down onto his. His lips were soft – softer than she imagined. Warmth crept through her entire body as she snaked her hands behind his head, gripping his damp hair, and pulled him closer to her. An electric shock erupted in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself being pulled up into his lap—she failed to notice that he had sat up. One of his strong hands knotted the back of hair as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips—met with a chuckle from his—and she bit down on his bottom lip as punishment for being laughed at.

Her eyes fluttered open in a standstill moment as she pulled away from him slightly. His hand on the back of her head kept her from going too far. A small sigh passed through his closed lips as liquid gold stared back at her.

"It has been way too long since I have done that." He announced with his voice barely above a whisper. She brought her hands around to cup his cheeks, and she stroked his smooth skin with her thumbs.

Smiling, she said, "There is nothing to stop us from doing that anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The last scene was fun to write. But what first kiss isn't? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Celebration

"Forgetting all I'm lacking.  
Completely incomplete.  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now." - _Hanging By A Moment, _Lifehouse

**This chapter alone is rated M for sexual content.**

* * *

"Ouch!"

Katara tried not to shoot the tailor kneeling before her an angry look. She had just been pricked below her ribcage for the third time. Muttering an apology, the tailor risked a look up at the young waterbender. Seeing the look of fear in her yellow eyes, Katara sighed.

"It's ok. Just...try not to do it again, please? It hurts."

A light, velvety—the only way you could describe her voice—laugh sounded softly off to her right. Ursa sat in a plush chair in the corner of the room. She had asked Katara to join her for a trip into town after breakfast. It turns out it was a trip for Katara, and she was getting an outfit made for the celebration that would take place on the beach front tonight. It was rumored to be a good time.

"I know you might not be familiar with all of this," Ursa gestured to the fitter before her. "But being pricked it bound to happen. Azeri means no harm, Lady Katara."

She flinched at the formality.

"Please," she begged. "Katara is fine."

"Alright, _Katara,_" Ursa teased with emphasis. "How did your rendezvous go with my son yesterday in the garden?"

Instantly, Katara's cheeks flushed and her stomach fluttered at the memory. All night she tried to find her reason for her sudden...boldness, but to no avail. After the first kiss, Zuko seemed to be washed over with confidence—she figured it was because of the permission she had granted by her statement—but he quickly took control. She mentally noted that a lot of their...encounters would be a battle for dominance because she was not one to back down. If there ever was another one, that is. After they left the garden, Zuko sought out his mother. Now she wondered what they had talked about.

"How- how did you know?" She stammered slightly, eyeing Ursa from her peripheral vision, looking as guilty as she was.

"I went looking for my son," she explained. "I watched him train for a while. Then you came out and things escalated quickly." Ursa's tone was playful and Katara was grateful that Zuko's mothered seemed to like her.

"It felt right." She admitted before she could stop herself.

Ursa smiled. "I have no objections."

Azeri, the dressmaker, seemed highly intrigued by the conversation topic at hand. Katara couldn't help but wonder if the woman knew who Ursa's son was. Katara watched as the woman's hands wove in and out of the crimson fabric. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her to agree to red, but Ursa had said that Zuko mentioned he liked the color on her. She didn't like to admit it, but she did want to look good for him tonight. Not that she had any expectations to meet. She allowed herself a smile at this notion.

"We're both committed, though. Well...sort of. Yesterday a letter arrived from my brother that said he saw my fiancé cheating on me. So I guess I am having nothing to apologize for." She mused, looking outside the small shop. The sky was clear. It seemed like a promising day.

"Zuko is no longer in an engagement."

She couldn't hide her shock.

"_What?_" Her voice was incredulous.

For some reason, she felt angry at this newfound information. Mai had told her that if she felt something for him, to act on it, but she never said that they _would _be calling off their engagement!

"Before the two of you left, Zuko and his girlfriend sat down and talked. Last night he explained to me that they came to a mutual conclusion that now that you had reentered his life, things would be different—that they already had been since dating as teenagers. You were in the palace for one night and Zuko couldn't sleep; he was too busy freaking out about you being within walking distance from him."

By now, Azeri had stood up and was putting away her supplies at a nearby table. Ursa stood up as she finished explaining, walking over to Katara and smiling at Azeri's handiwork. Katara looked down at her two-piece ensemble. Her shirt was a red corset—or what she assumed used to be a corset—as it exposed her flat stomach. Her matching skirt had a sash that tied in the front, and showed off more of her tan legs then she felt comfortable with. She shifted uncomfortably under Ursa's scrutinizing gaze.

"I…had no idea about Zuko and Mai," she said, trying to return to the conversation. "He didn't tell me."

"To be frank, I think it was a test. To see if you could feel a connection despite the circumstances." Ursa smiled, finally returning her gaze to Katara's cerulean eyes. She felt her shoulders relax and she turned around to face herself in the full length mirror.

"I did," she admitted. "But I thought it was wrong."

"Katara, there are some things that you just cannot fight. The heart is one of them." Ursa set a warm hand on her shoulder, catching her eye in the mirror. Katara smiled, nodding.

"This is a beautiful outfit," she offered. "But it's not exactly…what I am used to wearing,"

"I know it might not be what you were expecting, but it will be warm tonight. You'll thank me later."

"I feel exposed," She muttered lamely.

Ursa laughed. "You are a beautiful young woman, Katara. I would think living in the South Pole where you have to be covered up all the time would make you forget that. Embrace your beauty. Plus, Zuko won't know what hit him."

Ursa winked at her in the mirror and her cheeks flushed. She was right, of course. Living in the arctic tundra did make her forget she had a nice figure underneath her parka. She felt a pang in her chest—she missed having a woman in her life.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Ursa. I had forgotten what it was like to be around a mother figure in my life."

Katara watched in the mirror as Ursa's face changed from surprised, to sad, to beaming. She leaned in a bit, her hands fluffing bits and pieces of her loose hair, and said, "You are very welcome. You make my son happy. It's the least I can do."

"Would you like to change back into your dress? We don't want to spoil the surprise," Ursa said with a sly smile. Katara nodded meekly. "You head to the dressing room and I'll take care of the rest."

The older woman stepped away from her, facing Azeri, who waited patiently off to the side. Katara was stunned into silence at how natural being around the royal family felt. They were from different parts of the world, lived different types of lives, but it was as if she was supposed to be here, too. Pulling back the changing curtain, she turned to look back at toward Ursa.

"I can see why Zuko adores you so much."

* * *

"I have a ruby embedded hairpin that might look good with your outfit..."

Katara was listening to Ursa talk accessories when a woman emerged from Ursa's office. They had been immersed in conversation the entire walk home. Katara thought it was refreshing to have someone she could have girl-talk with. As much as she loved Toph, the blind earthbender was not much of a girlie girl. She eyed the approaching woman suspiciously. Ursa stopped talking once she saw that they had company.

"Hello, Destiny," Ursa greeted, eyeballing her office door. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was looking for you." Destiny replied. The light brown hair woman seemed very stern. With shoulders set back, lips set in a tight line, she comes off as a woman of power.

"I was out shopping with Lady Katara," Ursa gestured to her and Destiny's gaze landed upon the intimidated waterbender.

"Lady Katara," she gave a polite bow. "I have heard much about you. How is your stay at the abbey treating you?" She mirrored the woman's actions and smiled.

"Very well, thank you. Everyone has been very polite."

"I'm glad to hear so."

"Destiny," Ursa interjected. "Have you seen my son?"

"I believe he may be asleep."

"But he usually wakes at dawn…it's nearly lunchtime." Katara blurted, shrinking back when Destiny gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"He saw me about a headache. It's possible he dozed off—I suggested he rest after taking the herbs."

"Thank you," Ursa said. "How about I meet you in your office in ten minutes? I am almost finished with my business with Lady Katara."

Destiny nodded. "Yes, very well. Have a good day, Lady Katara." The woman bowed once more to both women before carrying on her way.

Once inside Ursa's office, Katara let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"You must excuse my fellow sister. She can be very intimidated once you first meet her." Ursa explained, smiling as Katara slumped down in a chair in front of her desk.

"If I thought Zuko was intimidating…she gives him a run for his money," Katara laughed lightly, shaking off the nerves Destiny caused her to feel. "How come we have not met her yet?"

Ursa walked around to her desk, setting down the package that held Katara's dress. She took a seat across from the water girl and frowned slightly.

"Destiny is a very busy woman."

"Ah," Katara nodded, looking around the room. Her eyes settled upon a poster above the fireplace. "Well if you need to—"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed upon a bald, young boy in the middle of the poster. She did not acknowledge the two people—her brother and herself—on either side of the monk with the blue arrows. She felt her brows come together as she suddenly transfixed by the boy.

"Katara?" Ursa asked in alarm. She followed the waterbenders gaze and let out a small gasp.

"What- what is that?" Katara asked, standing up. She pointed a finger at the poster as she walked across the room and stood in front of the fireplace. She felt very confused – like she could not remember where she had seen that person before.

"It's a poster for a play I saw back in Ember Island a few years ago." Ursa explained in a guarded manner. She could feel Ursa's amber eyes locked on her.

"_Stay back, Katara!" Sokka's voice cried out in what sounded like a plea. He tried grabbing his sister's arm, but she yanked away too fast. Her eyes were locked on a body nearly ten feet away. His body was splayed out in the most uncomfortable-looking manner. _

"_No!" she yelled. "I have to help him! I-I can save him!" She cried, tears falling down her face as she side-stepped another attempted grab as well. She lost her footing over a rock and fell face-first into the sand. She wiped away the sand from her mouth as an ear-shattering wail escaped her throat. She shook her head back and forth—unwilling to believe he was actually gone._

_Warm arms wrapped around her middle from behind her. They pulled her ungracefully to her feet. _

_"They're gone, Katara," the voice said. "Both of them..."_

Katara reached out for the mantle to steady her wobbly legs. She shook her head—she was overwhelmed with sadness. Ursa was beside her in an instant, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to help support her weight. Katara shrugged out of the reach, tears threatening to escape as she stepped away. She looked up at the woman with furrowed brows as she inched her way toward the door.

"I have to go find Zuko."

* * *

Zuko was awake as soon as his door flew open. His heartbeat pounded in his chest, his eyes glassy from sleep. He sighed audibly, looking to scowl his intruder until he realized that she was crying. Concern quickly overpowers his alarm, and his whole demeanor softens considerably.

"Katara-" He tries.

"Who is he?" She interrupts.

"Who is who, Katara?" He tries to cover up his fear by using a neutral, yet concerned tone. She's standing next to his bed now, but on the side opposite to where he was laying.

"The boy with the arrows,"

"What do you remember, Kitten?" At this, she looks up at him. But she quickly closes her eyes and her frown returns.

"I'm trying to run to a body. Sokka's yelling, I trip, and you wrap your arms around me and tell me they're gone. I think everyone was trying not to cry." When she opens her eyes, it's gold on blue. The pain in her eyes is as clear as day. She's reliving a day that they all wish to forget.

"Come here," he offers. He scoots back until he is propped up against the headboard. He was never good at consoling people, but for her, he tries. "You look like you could use a hug."

Nodding, she crawls across the bed until she's beside him. Feeling her against him is enough to cause his heart to flutter. _Now is not the time, _he scolds.

"That…" he starts, trying to figure out his words; something he has always struggled with. "That is our friend. He died in the war." Next to him, she snuggles against his chest as her tears silently fall. He tightens his grip around her frame and plants a kiss on the crown of her head.

"What's his name?" She whispers. He gulps.

"Aang. His name was Aang and he is the world's hero."

He holds her in silence for a while, allowing her as much time as she needs to gain control of herself. He strokes the back of her hair absentmindedly – trying to focus on the feel of her body against his own and not the day they discovered the bodies of his father and a fried avatar.

"You should drink this," he breaks the silence by leaning over toward the nightstand and grabbing the cup that Destiny had given him. "Destiny gave it to me and it knocked me out. You need to feel better and rest."

She takes the cup from his hold as she sits up beside him. She rubs her eyes with the back of her free hand. He suppresses a laugh as she looks into the concoction and scrunches her nose.

"What _is _it?" She questions, looking from the cup to him.

"I have no idea," he answers. "She agreed that it looked revolting but it actually tastes very sweet. It will also have you sleeping in about five minutes." She surprises him with a halfhearted laugh.

"I could use some rest." She agrees.

He can hear her making herself comfortable in his bed as he stands up and stretches. Something in his belly flutters when he looks back and sees her curled up in the spot where he had been sleeping. He can't help the smile that escapes.

"What? It's warm." She murmurs.

"Mm-hmm," he hums. "I'll let you rest in peace. If you wake up and you're alone, just check with my mom. I'll probably be with her."

"Ok," she whispers. "Thank you."

He nods once, but she can't see it since her eyes are closed. He makes his way across his room, but a sudden thought stops him.

"Oh. Katara..?"

"Yes?" Her voice is barely audible.

"Aang would be proud of you."

"We can talk about it later, Sokka."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her disjointed response. After he shut the door behind him, he leaned against the wood and sighed.

"I miss you, Aang."

* * *

Katara had no idea how long it had been, but she managed to lose Zuko at the start of the celebration. The beach front was lit with lanterns, a band of musicians—Zuko said they would have made Uncle Iroh jealous—were playing on a stage, and a tiled dance floor had been set up. It seemed like nearly everyone was out celebrating the night, and Katara was swept away from her companion after a herd of dancers got caught between them. A man, no older than her, had grabbed her hand and started twirling her around. She only obliged because she liked dancing and she would admit that he was easy on the eyes.

That was the beginning of the night.

Now, she was swaying her hips back and forth on the shoreline to the beat of the drum. She was working on her second bottle of firewhiskey, and she was feeling _good. _High, blazing bonfires were set up at intervals and they cast everything surrounding them in a light orange glow. She could feel the heat of the fire on her backside, but the night was cool and refreshing. Just like the water at her feet.

As much as she was feeling good, she thought she was going to go insane. The moon was full in the dark sky, and a throbbing sensation in her core would not stop pulsating. She was in a hypersensitive state; every touch was maddening. Her last dance partner seemed to take notice and tried to lean in for a kiss. That is how she ended up by the water.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a booming voice called through a microphone on the stage. "It is ten minutes to midnight! If you would like to light a lantern, please make your way over to the stage and grab one from our volunteers! Enjoy!"

After the announcer finished, Katara took a swig of her drink as she turned her attention toward the dance floor. She made her way through the sand – which seemed to be a lot more difficult to walk through now than it did a half hour ago. She felt warm and fuzzy inside; her mind was reeling in a way that made her crave for more.

"I have been looking everywhere for you."

A warm – very warm – hand snaked its way across her lower back and Katara yelped as she was pulled into someone's side. Their hand squeezed her left hip and she felt a surge of electricity run through her.

"Mm," she sighed, resting her head against their shoulder. "You smell good."

"As do you," The voice said.

"Zuko…" She giggled, looking up at the firebender. Instead of a man with a scar, a man with a flawless face looked down at her. She gasped, shoving away from the stranger.

"What's the big idea?" The voice yelled, taking a step toward her.

"I don't know who you are!" She yelled back. Her drink sloshed out of her bottle as she failed to find proper footing.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked, grabbing Katara by the arm to steady her. She looked up and saw the perfectly flawed face of the firebender she _had_ been looking for.

"Zuko! Thank the Spirits you found me."

"Hey, Katara," he greeted without looking at her. He focused his gaze on the man who had grabbed at her. "Do we have a problem here?"

"I think he's mad at me for shoving him off." She answered, taking another sip of her drink. She pulled it away slightly, closed an eye and inspected its contents. Sighing, she tripped her head back and finished the rest of the drink off.

"Fire Lord," the man said. "Forgive me; I did not know she was your company. We had danced earlier…and she seemed to enjoy herself…"

"All is forgiven," Zuko nodded. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Of course, My Lord," The boy bowed and quickly continued on his way.

After the nuisance was out of earshot, Zuko turned to face the slightly tipsy waterbender. She noticed the serious look on his face and offered a ghost of a smile.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Uh…" she started, looking around their whereabouts. "Mostly on the dance floor...dancing…and drinking by a fire."

"I see," he said. "Well, would you like to light a lantern with me? I figured that was something you might be into."

Katara smiled. "Lead the way."

As they locked fingers, she felt her stomach flutter.

During the excruciating decision whether or not their lantern should be blue or red, Zuko found one that had both colors in it. If she had been sober, she would have argued that it was ugly. But being under the circumstances that she was, she agreed after her shock of such a lucky find. It took a few minutes for Zuko to stop laughing. He had led their way back to the beach—with hands intertwined—and stopped when Katara found a spot that she liked.

In her drunken haze, she inspected the Fire Lord. He wore a sleeveless red vest that had a deep-v and showed off his defined chest. It tied at the waist and his pants stopped at the knees. Before leaving the abbey, she bugged him until he agreed to wear his hair down. It blew it the cool night wind, but overall, he looked rather handsome.

"You look nice." She blurted. This seemed to catch him off guard because he stopped messing with the lantern.

"Thanks, you look nice too." He smiled, looking her up and down. Ursa had decided that she was to wear her hair down as well, but her loose hairs that she usually tied back with a simple ribbon were held down by the ruby encrusted hairpin she had been talking about.

"Fire Lords aren't supposed to stare." She scowled, catching his gaze on her top. Even in the dark, she knew that he was blushing.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You just look…alluring."

Her already chipper mood increased by his compliment.

"Really? That's sweet. Thank you." She blushed, looking down at her feet. Zuko slipped a finger under her chin and tipped her head back up.

"Don't hide that smile." He teased.

"So, tell, does the Fire Lord have someone to kiss at midnight?" _Which should be any minute now, _she thought. He seemed to ponder—jokingly or not—his answer for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Does the magnificent Lady Katara have someone she's kissing at midnight?"

A sly smile crept onto her lips, but before she could answer, the announcer boomed through the speakers.

"It's time to light your lanterns!" the voice roared. "Happy New Year, ladies and gentlemen!"

Katara smiled as she held on side of the lantern, and with his free hand, Zuko shot fire onto the wick. She gasped when the bright light shone within their lantern, and the flowers seemed to pop out as an affect from the fire.

"One the count of three," Zuko said. "One…two…three!"

Together, they watched their lantern float up into the starry night sky. Hundreds more joined in within a matter of seconds. Happiness washed over Katara, and as she turned back toward her companion, she found he was already gazing down at her. His eyes were alight with happiness, and he smiled.

"About your question…"

"I'm going to help you remember the first time I kissed you," he cut her off. "It went a little something like this…"

He took one step forward, cutting off the remaining space between them. His hands ran down her arms and she shivered under his touch as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. He lifted her up by the back of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. She snaked her arms around his neck, knotting handfuls of his hair. He placed one hand on the middle of her back, and the other cradled the back of her head. The pulsating sensation in her core seemed to grow stronger, and as their tongues battled against one another, hunger erupted through her.

She pulled away, gasping for breath. Her eyes darkened as she looked down at the appetizing firebender that held her against him.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her breath hitting his neck…

"Are you the now or never kind?"

"_Now!_" he growled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, it was a battle for dominance.

His bedroom door was shut by Katara being slammed against it. Her arms were above her head as Zuko lifted her shirt up and off her body. He felt himself harden as his hands found themselves on her exposed chest. He flicked her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. She let out a small gasp as he pressed himself into her, letting her know what she was doing to him. His lips found hers, their tongues working against one another.

Zuko wrapped his fingertips into the front of her skirt and slowly brought it down her legs. He felt her hands slide into his own waistband and tug at the front of his pants. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her, amber eyes dark with lust, and smirked when she tugged once more.

"Is that what you want?" He whispered, his voice husky. Katara stepped out of the skirt that was around her ankles, and kicked it off to the side.

"Yes." She shoved him backward and walked toward him, completely naked. Zuko's eyes roamed her lean form and smirked as she gave him another shove. The back of his knees hit the side of his bed, and before he could steady himself, he fell onto the soft mattress. An airy chuckle filled his ears as she straddled his lap, slowly rocking back and forth against his length. A deep growl escaped his throat and he grabbed her hips.

She untied the sash that held his vest together and threw it behind her. Soon the rest of his shirt disappeared and she ran her hands down his exposed chest. Her fingertips lightly traced the scar below his heart and he watched her pout. Not wanting to ruin the mood, he did the first thing he could think of.

"Look at that lip," he whispered. "I'm going to get it."

His hands moved from her hips to her face. He cupped her cheeks and sat up, lightly biting her lower lip. Before he could pull away, her lips claimed his and another tongue battle ensued. He took this time to flip her over onto her back, and lowered one hand to her center. Her back arched at the touch, a moan erupted through her closed mouth, and he smiled into the kiss as he slide his finger teasingly across her wet slip.

"Zuko," she breathed. "Zuko, you know what I like. Show me what I like."

"Is that what milady would like?" He asked, trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He gripped a piece of flesh between his teeth and started sucking; a spot that he knew would make her squirm.

"Yes. _Oh,_ _Spirits, yes!_" she whispered, squirming underneath him and pressing her knees together. Zuko slapped one of her legs lightly and they reopened for him. He pulled away from her neck, continuing trailing kisses across her collarbone, in-between her breasts, and down her tummy. A girlish giggle sounded when he kissed her tummy, but he knew that she enjoyed the sensation.

He positioned himself between her legs and he felt her gaze on him. He licked his lips, meeting her eye and he saw a blush creep onto her cheeks. He smiled at her self-consciousness.

"Relax, Kitten," he cooed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and she trembled before him.

**.O.**

Katara's fingernails dug into his back and she bit into his shoulder to suppress a moan. Zuko growled in response to the nails, and she brought them up his back. The pace set between them sped up on his end as he relished in the sensation of the scratches. He felt her clench her muscles around him and he threw his head back and could only think one coherent thought: tight.

_Oh Agni._

Katara screamed out his name as she reached her second climax of the night. The sound of his name escaping her lips caused him to thrust faster, and faster, and faster. She scratched his arms, tightening her legs around his middle. He felt his own finish approaching and demanded that she bite him. She happily obliged, and as he was filled with the familiar blissful sensation right before his release.

Panting, he collapsed beside her and they laid in silence for a few moments. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That was a wonderful way to start the New Year." She commented, kissing one of his pectorals.

"Yes, yes it was," he agreed. "I'm tired now."

She giggled. "So am I. Do you mind if I sleep here?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kitten."

* * *

Katara was surprised when she woke up at dawn and saw a soundly sleeping Zuko next to her. She didn't know if it was common for him to sleep in later than usual nights after having sex, but then again, it didn't really matter. He should be sleeping in since this technically counted as a vacation for him. She couldn't even imagine the stress of ruling a nation, or the lack of sleep that came with the job.

She slowly slid out of the bed, stretching as she walked across the room and collected her scattered clothes. Today was the day they were due back to the Fire Nation capital, but something was weighing heavily on the back of her mind.

Ursa's office door was open when she arrived. She was reading a scroll behind her desk and sipping on a cup of tea. Instead of knocking, Katara cleared her throat and smiled when she was acknowledged.

"Katara! Good morning, dear." She greeted, waving her inside. Katara stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Morning, Ursa. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?" The woman studied her with concern.

"No, not exactly. I uh, went to bed with Zuko last night." She admitted before she could stop herself.

"Katara-"

"Wait! That's not what I came here to say," she sighed. "Doing…what I did last night, it made me realize I miss what we had. Even if I can't remember, I feel this longing to. I want to remember what I lost because I want us to be together."

"So you're saying you want to me restore your memories? Heal your mind?" Ursa asked, setting down the scroll in her hands.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want." She nodded, gulping.

Ursa smiled. "There is no need to be afraid, dear. It will not hurt."

"It won't?"

"No, it won't," Ursa explained, standing up from her desk. She beckoned the waterbender over to a sitting mat in front of the fireplace. "There will be a flash of images, but you might pass out for a few hours."

Katara stopped a few feet in front of Ursa, on top of the mat. Her heartbeat step up as it dawned on her that she was about to _remember_ everything she had forgotten. She would not be the same person that she was when she woke up. She would be whole again. It was quite nerve-wracking.

"Close your eyes," Ursa instructed. Katara did as she was told and felt Ursa's warm hands on either side of her head. "Relax, Katara."

At first, Katara thought nothing was going to happen. She opened one eye to see that Ursa's herself were closed and she seemed to be concentrating. Rolling her shoulders back, she took a deep breath and relaxed her mind.

Suddenly, Ursa's hold felt like a vice. An eruption of color and images flashed behind closed eyes and it was almost as if she could hear a whirring sound as everything that was being said rushed by as every image was quickly replaced by the next. She was swaying in Ursa's grip, and it seemed like some images were being retracted. Furrowing her brow, she opened her eyes and saw Ursa chanting something.

"What are you-" Katara cried, shoving her away. "Whoa."

Katara swayed, feeling utterly dizzy. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Zuko had not expected to wake up alone the following morning. Feeling like he had been beaten, he groaned as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his neck and winced. Katara really did a number on him. _Speaking of which, _he thought, _where is she?_

As he stretched and stood up, he noticed that her clothes were missing. He pulled on a pair of drawstring pants and headed for the door. Running a hand down his tired face, he figured his mother was the best place to start looking.

He could hear movement about in her office as he approached the door. Knocking as he popped his head inside, his mother quickly spun around and greeted him.

"Mom…what's going on here?" He asked, his eyes landing upon a sleeping Katara.

"Don't touch her," Ursa warned. "She's sleeping."

"Why is she sleeping in here?"

"She asked me to restore her memories."

Zuko felt like his heart had stopped beating. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. His eyes were wide as he looked at his mother.

"_What? _Why? Everything was going fine!" He cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. Ursa smiled softly at her son.

"Zuko, relax. She said she wanted to remember so that the two of you could be together. She wanted to remember what she had forgotten."

"But…she's going to remember _everything_. She's going to be hurt."

"Fate told me she would be coming to me. It was meant to happen, my son."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands. "I…I can't believe it. We had such a good time here together and now…"

"She won't remember. She will be exactly as she was before the accident."

"How is that possible?" He asked with pure incredulity.

"I took away the first few days of her recovery. She will wake up and be the girl that loved you, but think that she has been living in the South Pole."

Zuko regarded the sleeping waterbender on the floor. His fists shook at his sides, but he couldn't tell if it was out of anger or excitement. He wasn't sure if he could decipher the difference at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: This was a doozy. First, we have Katara (sort of) remembering Aang. Then, we have a tipsy Katara and a sex scene. I struggled with writing a full scene because I can't force smut. I wanted to post this chapter today, so that's the best I could do. I insinuated what Zuko was about to do to Katara, and the last few minutes of their actual sexytime. I hope that's fine, lol. Lastly, we have Katara shoving Ursa off of her, and Ursa's comment to Zuko. _That _will be revealed next chapter. As in, why Katara shoved her away, if what Ursa said will actually happen, etc.**

**We're back at the palace next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Wide Awake

"I wish I knew then what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down.  
Gravity hurts. You made it so sweet till I woke up on, on the concrete." - _Wide Awake, _Katy Perry

* * *

The boat ride home had made the young Fire Lord exhausted. Worry ate at him. His mother continuously told him that everything would be fine, but doubt still presented itself in the back of his mind. He prayed to Agni that the waterbender would not wake up, feel unimaginable amounts of betrayal, and sink their ship. They were surrounded by her element, and he knew better than to underestimate what she could do. There was a fierce power inside of her, and if turned bitter, he did not want to imagine the destruction. Fortunately, the young woman did not rouse from her sleep and when they docked, he carried her bridal style to the carriage.

His mother lagged a bit behind him as he walked. Zuko had sent word ahead of their descent from Fire Fountain City to his uncle saying he had a wonderful surprise in store for him. He no doubt knew that his mother was nervous to be back in the Capital. She had told him that even if it had been years since stepping foot into the Fire Nation (prior to moving the abbey), she was mostly nervous to be back at the royal palace. Since he was older—and her ruler no less—she had confided in him on the journey home.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, looking behind his shoulder. He noticed the conflicted look on his mother's face. Realizing his question was directed toward her, it quickly vanished and she met him gaze with a smile.

"Yes, dear," she nodded. The slight breeze in the air blew her hair back as they walked. "I'm excited to see my old friend."

"And Azula?" he asked. He bounced Katara lightly in his arms to readjust his hold and her head lolled to the side and came to rest on his chest. She had a peaceful look on her face; he wondered what she was dreaming about. She had not stirred once he had found her.

Ursa smiled. "Don't fret, my son, I will visit my daughter."

A wave of relief ran through him and he nodded once before turning his attention back forward. Guards had met them at the dock, and flanked on either side of his small party. A few feet away sat a carriage that would take them to the palace. As much as he felt happy to be home, he knew that his vacation was officially over. He wished Katara was awake so they could make a bet on how fast they would make him get dressed in his proper attire and wear his crown. He gave a rueful sigh. It had been quite refreshing not to have to wear his five-pronged, golden Fire Lord crown. But he could not complain. He was the Fire Lord, the ruler of the Fire Nation, and rulers did not complain.

Stopping at the carriage, a guard bowed and opened the door for them. Zuko leaned inside and carefully placed Katara on one of the cushioned seats. Then he moved out of the way and held his hand for his mother, who smiled at the gesture as she climbed the one step into the carriage. Silently following her lead, he sat beside the slumbering waterbender and let out a deep breath upon hearing the door shut and the driver yelling for the kimono rhinos to start their journey.

He felt his mother's gaze studying him. He ran a hand through his freshly washed hair and sighed once more. They came to a bump in the road and Katara fell against his arm.

"Yes, mother?" he asked, looking up at her with tired eyes. Her lucid amber eyes continued to stare until Ursa's delicate mouth fell into a frown.

"You've just arrived back to your city and you're already tired." It wasn't a question.

He shook his head. "Actually, I'm tired from the constant worry that Katara's going to wake up and not be who you said she would be. I know you think it will be fine, but something is telling me otherwise."

"If that is the case, my boy, you will have to deal with the consequences. You and your friends have thought about this moment before, I'm sure."

"Yeah," he replied. "But we never decided on what we would do. I guess we thought it would never actually happen." He glanced to his right, Katara's brown locks obscuring her features. He could feel her partially parted lips lightly graze his covered arm. If he had been shirtless, he would have shuddered.

"Whatever is meant to be will work itself out eventually. This is a bridge you are going to have to cross, no matter how much you dread it, or how much pain it causes everyone."

He knew his mother meant well, but the simplicity of her advice made him crack a smile.

"I like your advice much better than Uncle's. I never know what he is saying."

"Iroh is still a wise man?" she asked. "Good."

"Yes," Zuko agreed. "I wouldn't be who I am, or where I am without his guidance. He has done so much for me and I will never be able to repay him."

"I don't think your uncle wants retribution. I think continuing to be who you are is payment enough. I don't have to be around to know that he is proud of you."

"I know," he breathed. "But I still want to. I've learned to play the tsungi horn, and I even accompany him to the gardens some afternoons when I am not busy for a game of Pai Sho."

Ursa surprised him by laughing. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand—trying to look apologetic—but failed when her laughter deepened. The Fire Lord frowned, crossing his arms, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry, Zuko. That's…that's definitely enough. That is all the Iroh I knew every wanted in life. A pal to accompany him in his interests: music and Pai Sho."

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing," Zuko muttered, looking at the red curtain that covered the small window. The carriage had slowly greatly, which to Zuko meant they had entered the upper ring. "We'll be there soon."

Ursa placed a hand on her son's knee. He was taken aback by the affection, but quickly relished in his mother's comforting touch. Beside him, Katara snuggled closer to his arm, but did not wake.

"Do you love her?"

His attention was on the Katara, but he answered her question without a moment's hesitation. Brushing the wavy tendrils from her face he said, "I'll never stop."

* * *

Zuko heard voices lightly chatting as he approached the archway that led into the dining room. He could identify his uncle's, but the female whisper escaped him. Confused and intrigued as to why his uncle was dining with a woman, he sped up his leisurely pace and nearly tripped over his own foot once he took in the sight.

Suki was sitting to Iroh's left and a brunette male with his head down, but with a wolf tail that Zuko would recognize anywhere, was seated next to her. He felt a smile form as both members of the party looked up, startled. Suki's smile widened as she waved, and Iroh silently gestured for him to take a seat.

"Ah, Lord Zuko, it is wonderful to see you. How was your trip home?" His uncle asked as he set cup in front of him and lifted the tea kettle to pour him a drink.

"It went well, Uncle. Thank you." he turned his attention to the auburn-haired woman who now had a slight bump showing. "It's nice to see you, Suki. What happened to your husband?"

Sokka slowly raised his head. He looked like he had gotten run over by an ostrich horse. Bags under his usual bright eyes, he slowly raised his arm and waved at Zuko. Suki giggled at her husband's state, and the water boy shot a glare in her direction.

"You would feel like this too if you didn't have an excuse."

"Our baby is not an excuse, Sokka." Suki hissed as she slapped his arm. Sokka groaned and pulled his arm out of her reach. Iroh chuckled as he took a sip of his tea, and Zuko couldn't help but join in.

"It's great to see you both. Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

"It's all right," Suki said. "Iroh said you had business. But to answer your question about Sokka, he had a bit too much to drink last night."

"That's what I thought," Zuko laughed. "But yes, I had…business on an island a few hours away. I did not return alone, though." At this statement, Iroh smiled.

"Ah, yes. How is Lady Katara?" Iroh asked, masking his amusement at the married couples shock.

"Katara? Katara is here?" Sokka asked. He shot up straight in his seat, his brows furrowing as he stared at the Fire Lord. Zuko simply nodded.

"Yes, Katara is here. She accompanied me to the island. That is not what I'm talking about, Uncle," Zuko turned his gaze to his mentor. It was Iroh's turn to be intrigued. "There is someone waiting for you in your office. If I were you, I wouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

A knowing smile spread across Zuko's lips and Iroh excused himself from the group. Laughing, they waved him off and Sokka's expression turned serious.

"What is Katara doing here?" He questioned. Suki looked interested, but knew the Fire Lord too well to badger him with questions. She always left that to her husband—unless he did not ask something she wanted to know.

"My uncle sent her a letter saying it was urgent she come to the palace. But in reality, he was meddling." Zuko sighed, raising a hand to run through his hair but thought better of it when he remembered his top knot and crown.

"Well, where is she?" Sokka pressed. He eyed the archway and quirked a brow.

"She's…sleeping."

"Katara…sleeping…in the middle of the afternoon." The warrior dead panned. Suki snickered.

Zuko closed his eyes, resting his head on his crossed forearms in front of him on the table. He took a deep breath—mentally counting to ten—and when he raised his head, his face was set in a serious mode.

"Katara and I found my mother," Zuko explained. Before either of his friends could get a word out, he continued. "She has a special healing ability. She restored Katara's memories. She says that she also retracted some so she will wake up as the girl we all knew, and think she has been living in the South Pole. But something tells me that that will _not_ be the case."

The dining room was silent with a heavy tension for a few heartbeats. Sokka's face warped into too many emotions too quickly for Zuko to register. Suki's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes widened as she looked at her husband. Zuko internally groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sokka spoke.

"I want to see her. Keep an eye on her."

"Sokka, did you hear what Zuko said? We need to figure out what we are going to do." Suki urged, resting a hand on top of Sokka's tan one. Sokka let out a bitter laugh, looking between the two of them.

"What are we supposed to do? We don't know who she will be until she wakes up. I'd like to keep an eye on her to make sure she's alright."

"I carried her to the infirmary. I told our physician to check her over."

"Thanks, Zuko," Sokka said as he stood up, gripping the side of his head as he headed for the archway. Suki waddled after him, throwing Zuko an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"Sokka, wait!" Zuko yelled as he stood up. He sprinted to his waiting friends in the doorway and frowned. "I didn't know she was going to do it. When we first arrived, my mom told her about her ability, but Katara never said she would take her up on the offer."

Sokka sighed. "I believe you, but that doesn't change the fact that my sister might be hurt when she wakes up. She's going to be angry, and we're all in this together. I'll make the brunt end of the fight since it was my idea, but she's going to be upset with us all."

"I don't think upset is quite the right word." Zuko muttered. The trio fell into another uncomfortable silence and he led the way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Your timing is impeccable."

"I know. A guard told me this is where I could find you."

"Yeah, I'm watching over Katara. What brings you to the Fire Nation?"

"I have some important information for Lord Sparky."

"What kind of information?"

"Are you the Fire Lord? If not, then it's not for you."

"Come on, Toph. You know I won't drop it until you tell me."

There was a sigh. And then, "All right, Meathead. I've found someone important."

"Important? Are they a bender?"

"They're an-"

"Mm…where am I?"

Katara felt herself pulled fully into consciousness. She blinked twice, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness above her. She looked around the white room and her eyes landed on two familiar figures by the doorway. Her brother, looking worse for wear, and Toph, looking like the striking sixteen-year-old blind beauty she was.

"Katara, are you all right?" Sokka asked, rushing to her side. He took a hand in both of his and the warmth made her smile. _Warmth…_

She blinked. "Where am I?"

"You're at the royal palace. Zuko brought you in here to make sure you were okay." Sokka explained as Toph slowly made her way next to him at her bedside.

"Hey, Sweetness," she greeted. "Long time never see."

"Toph, what are you—"

Katara bolted upright. Recent events muddled her brain and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. Anger surged through her as she opened her eyes, locking her deep blue on bright blue.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, worried.

"How could you?" She whispered, pulling her hand out of his grasp. She pushed the blanket off of her and jumped up from the bed on her free side.

"Sweetness, your vibrations are getting really erratic." Toph said, pointing a finger at the scantily clad waterbender. Her long raven hair was in two braids that cascaded down her shoulders and stopped below her blossoming chest. She blew her edgy bangs out of her sightless eyes as she waited for her attack.

"Aang," she clarified. "How could you keep such vital information from me?"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Toph asked, turning to gaze up at Sokka. The young warrior gulped.

"Katara kind of has her memories back."

"My memories mesh with the two years of lies I've been fed. I remember everything!" She yelled. Pain pulled at her chest and tears prickled her eyes. She dropped her head in her hands as a sob broke through her throat.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. It was my idea. It's my fault. I-I thought we could protect you! I thought you were lucky to be able to have what we all—what I—desperately wanted: to forget. I thought we were doing you a favor."

"If it's any constellation," Toph added. "It took a lot of persuasion to get a lot of us on board. Zuko and Sokka almost came to a brawl. Which I personally wanted to see, but that's irrelevant."

"How does that help? All of you lied! Dad, Gran…" Katara shook her head, warm tears falling between her fingers as she sobbed in the corner of the room. "I can't trust anybody!"

"I'm sorry, Katara." Toph whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, and neither did your brother."

"She's right," Sokka interjected. "We never meant for this to hurt you. We didn't want you to know how bad the world was at one point. You…you were learning to cope with life, and we wanted to make it as easy as possible."

"You kept the most important part of my identity from me! I'm a war hero! I was a master bender who trained the Avatar! Aang! He was OUR FAMILY! You kept someone who was important to us all—to the world—from me. How dare you!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her brother and 'best friend'. Her cerulean eyes were darkened by anger, and sad at sight. Her bottom lip trembled as her brows furrowed in betrayal. She silently shook her head, looking up at the dotted ceiling panel. She let out a small sigh.

"Katara—" Sokka tried, stepping forward. He was still a ways from her, but she held up her hand.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"But, Katara, you need to understand where we are coming from!" Sokka yelled, stepping closer. Katara's eyes darted around the room—looking for a weapon—and landed on a glass of water on the table next to where he had been sitting.

"Come any closer and I'll freeze both of your feet to the ground." She threatened, taking a defensive position.

"I haven't moved." Toph said sardonically.

"Toph," Sokka warned. "Now really isn't the time for your usual attitude."

Toph waved him off. "I understand she's upset. I've apologized. What more can I do?"

Sokka's shoulders slacked a bit at her words. Katara dropped her defensive stance and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sniffling, she asked, "Where is Suki? Zuko?"

"Suki is throwing up, and Zuko is in a meeting."

"I'll let you tell Suki how upset I am. I'm going to talk to Zuko."

Sokka stepped in front of his sister's path, holding up a hand. "Katara, he's in a meeting. You know, with government officials."

Katara placed a hand on her hip. "So? I'm not going to wait to yell at the boy who made me feel for him all the while knowing this big secret."

"Made you feel? Katara, how long have you been here?" Sokka asked as he lowered his hand. His tone failed to hide its intrigue.

"I don't know. A week, maybe? All I know is I am upset and I need to speak with him. So if you'll step aside." She demanded. It was silent for a moment before Sokka sighed in resignation and stepped out of her path. She muttered thanks and set on her game face.

* * *

Katara marched right up to the guards that stood in front of the wooden double doors of the war room. Both of them gave her an acknowledging glance, but then went right back to staring off at a point beyond her. _They're good, _she thought.

"Let me in." She demanded. Her eyes never left the parting middle of the doors.

"The Fire Lord is in a meeting." Guard one said.

"Maybe you aren't familiar with who I am," she said. "My name is Katara. I'm the Fire Lord's ex-girlfriend. We broke up when I get amnesia. But now I remember everything I had forgotten, and I also remember the lies that everyone formulated to tell, as they say, to keep me safe. If you're unaware of whom I am still then let me say I am a master waterbender and I will bend your blood and force you away from the doors and enter anyway," She looked between the two guards as she finished her threat. A silent message must have been said between the two of them as they regarded each other because they both stepped aside from the doors.

"Much better. Thank you." She said as politely as she could and pushed the doors open.

Commander Jee, a man she recognized from their journey to Fire Fountain City, was speaking when she entered. She waited to hear the whooshing sound of the doors closing behind her before speaking. By this time, everyone was looking at her.

"You may leave." She said.

"Excuse me, Lady Katara, what do you think you're doing?" Commander Jee asked, glancing between her and the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord seemed as surprised as everyone else, but regarded her with an indecipherable look.

"I'm letting you know that you can leave this room."

"Fire Lord?" A different man asked.

Zuko raised his chin as he stared down the waterbender.

"Five minute recess," He ordered.

"Yes, sir," A few appointed members murmured as eight men stood and exited the room.

Once alone, Zuko stood from his chair at the head of the table. He discarded his outer robe and it landed on the chair with a light thud. He walked around the table until they stood face-to-face; a mere foot away from each other.

"Hello, Katara," he greeted. "What gives you the courage to interrupt my meeting?"

"Anger," she shrugged. "How could you, Zuko? You know, I understand Sokka would be thoughtless enough to formulate a plan like this, but for you to _agree_ is something I can't quite wrap my head around."

"It took a lot of convincing, and by the time I realized what a mistake it had been, it was too late. I'm sorry, Katara." Zuko's brow was pulled down as he regarded her with a pained look on his face. Another painful lump formed in her throat as tears brimmed her eyes. She hung her head and let the tears fall.

"None of you have the right to decide what I should and should not know about life. Or what I have been through. My mother died, remember? I went through the pain of losing a parent at a young age and it made me stronger. I can take care of myself." She spoke through sobs. Zuko took a hesitant step forward and pulled her into his chest. She didn't fight him off, and his arms encased around her in his protective grip.

"I'm so sorry, Kitten." He whispered, his forehead resting on hers.

"I felt so alone all the time," she whispered. "But I took comfort in knowing that one day I wouldn't be alone. You made me feel whole again. I made the stupid choice of trusting you."

The way he stiffened against her told her he didn't like what he heard. His arms slowly fell to his sides and when she didn't move, he forced her to back up. Looking up at him with tear-stained eyes, she frowned.

"My mother once told me that those that tell you the most truth, loves you the most. You are the only person to tell me any amount of truth. You told me who Aang was. Granted, you left out vital information, you still told me. I guess you do love me."

"I do, I do. I love you." He murmured. The usual astounding brightness in his amber eyes had faded a dull color.

"I was going to stay with you," she continued. "When we returned, I was going to stay in the Fire Nation. Last night, I felt our connection. I knew this was right. But now, I can't stay. I can barely look at any of you."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. My mother said she retracted your memories…"

"Oh, you want to know what your mother did to me?" she yelled. "Yes, she tried stealing my memories. I had to fight her off. That's why I passed out. It drained me of my energy."

"I didn't know, Katara. I'm sorry." He took a step forward, but she stepped back.

"I know you are. I'm sorry, too." She sighed, looking down at their feet.

"For what?" He asked. She didn't have to look at him to know he was confused.

She dug into her skirt pocket, revealing a moonstone. It was the gem that Iroh had given her during their meeting before they set off to learn more about the prophecy. She heard Zuko let out a small gasp, and when she looked up at him, his eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm sorry this couldn't happen." She explained, grabbing one of his hands and placing it against his palm. Folding his warm fingers over the moonstone, she felt them flex as he gripped the stone.

"Where did you get that?" His voice was low, level. But she knew that he was trying to control his temper.

"Your uncle gave it to me when I first arrived." She explained. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm with his free hand.

"Katara, please, tell me this isn't the end." He pleaded. She looked back at him and frowned.

"I'm afraid that right now, it is. I need my space away from everyone, and I know you. I know you'll respect that."

He nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Please, Katara, open up!" Sokka yelled as he continued to bang on her door. The side of his hand ached from the constant contact against the metal but he would not give up.

She had not spoken a word to him since she left the infirmary. A guard told him that their boat would be ready to leave within an hour, and that told him that she had requested to leave. He planned on staying for at least a week and letting Suki get an appropriate amount of rest in. But his wife assured him that it was important that they leave with her, and they be there for her even if she didn't want it.

"Go away, Sokka! Please, just go away." Her voice was muffled by the metal but he knew she was crying. Her voice was strained and he pictured a Katara with bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks throwing her pillow at the door. That's usually what she did back home.

He sighed, resting his forehead against the cool metal. He banged once more before dropping his hand in defeat.

"I love you, Katara. I am so sorry that you feel betrayed. That was never my intention." He yelled through the door. Uncaring of whoever could hear him.

"I know, Sokka." She hiccupped.

"I will leave you alone now, but please understand that I am here for you. We are all here for you. I love you."

When she didn't reply, he took that as his queue to leave. As he turned to head down the hall to his own room he heard her start talking to herself.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget you. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for my absence. I didn't plan on writing the whole chapter today, but when I sat down it just spilled out of me. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
